


De vuelta

by isablanco



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Abstinence, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anorexia, Corporal Punishment, Drugs, F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, References to Drugs, Spanking, Suicide Attempt, Whipping
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isablanco/pseuds/isablanco
Summary: Años después de apocalypse Mallory trae de vuelta a Madison, la cual intentara arreglar las relaciones que tiene con sus hermanas.
Relationships: Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode & Madison Montgomery, Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Madison Montgomery, Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode, Zoe Benson & Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode, Zoe Benson/Madison Montgomery
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	1. En el infierno

Madison miró a su alrededor con aburrimiento, era la quinta vez que repetía esta conversación, la clienta indignada llegaba a la mesa de atención al cliente saltándose la cola y dejaba la manta de bebes sobre el expositor.

Debía de haber muerto hace poco porque normalmente las almas que aparecían por ahí tardaban más en regresar a la tienda, pero esta mujer no paraba de manifestarse, volviendo a Madison cada vez que lo hacía un poco más loca.

\- Lo siento, no puede devolver la manta.  
\- Pero ya no la quiero, quiero cambiarla por otra- Exclamó la señora.  
\- Esta usada y no ha traído ni la caja ni el ticket  
\- Quiero esta – dijo la mujer mientras ponía otra manta exactamente igual pero nueva frente a la rubia.  
\- Lo sé, hemos hecho esto ya antes. ¿Qué me voy a encontrar cuando la desenvuelva?

La rubia tenía miedo de desplegar la tela, dado que cada vez que lo hace se lleva una sorpresa desagradable. La primera vez la manta estaba llena de papilla para bebes, la segunda fueron babas secas, la tercera estaba empapada con pis y la última fue vomito.  
Con cuidado extendió la manta hasta llegar a desdoblarla por completo, se horrorizó al verla llena de sangre, la apartó y negó con la cabeza, esperaba que no fuera la sangre de ningún bebe.

\- Lo siento no puede devolverla.  
\- ¡No quiero devolverla!- gritó la mujer – ¡La quiero cambiar por esta otra, sorda!

La clienta se estaba poniendo roja ante la negativa de Madison, sabía lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación, llamara al supervisor y este la electrocutará o la golpeará hasta que esté tirada en el suelo gimoteando. 

El supervisor llegó allí con una sonrisa para la clienta y un grito para Madison, esta vez no hubo daño físico y ella lo agradeció mentalmente. El hombre la mandó a la zona de menaje donde debía colocar todas aquellas cosas que están fuera de su sitio.

Madison obedeció y empezó a ordenar los utensilios de cocina mientras murmuraba lo cansada que estaba de esa mierda, suspiró y miró a su alrededor, si solo encontrara la forma de salir de allí, el encargado la observó desde lejos y le gritó burlándose.

\- Siempre dices que te irás pero nunca ocurre, nadie te quiere de vuelta arriba 

Un pinchazo de dolor atravesó el corazón de Madison, una parte de ella se preguntaba si se habían olvidado de ella o si por el contrario, la razón por la que tardaban tanto en sacarla del infiero era que aún no habían encontrado su cuerpo. 

El tiempo pasó despacio en el infierno, cada cliente que atendía hacía que dudara cada vez más sobre ser rescatada. Pero cuando está apunto de rendirse y aceptar que se quedaría allí para la eternidad Nan apareció con una sonrisa.

Realmente Madison no sabía si fiarse de ella o no, la había visto arrastrar a varias almas al fondo de la tienda, a una sala donde ella no podía entrar, pero que desde fuera se oían los gritos desesperados de los que se llevaba consigo. Además había provocado muchos de los alborotos que ella había tenido que limpiar.

La favorita de Papa Legba agarró su mano de forma viciosa, llevando su alma a la superficie.

La primera respiración fue difícil, como si tuviera que expandir unos pulmones de piedra, cuando lo consiguió todo se aceleró. Su corazón latió desbocado, su sangre corrió por su cuerpo dándole vida y por donde pasó dejó un rastro de dolor casi interminable.  
Madison abrió los ojos esperando verse encerrada en un ataúd, pero se encontró con el azul del cielo inundándolo todo. Luego sintiendo la mugre pringando su piel y el canto de los pájaros que volaban por encima de su cabeza, la realidad la sorprendió, todo este tiempo estuvo enterrada en el jardín.

Giró la cabeza lentamente buscando a la persona que la había sacado del infierno, era Cordelia quien está a su lado arrodillada y con cara de preocupación. Intentó hablarle pero su cuerpo se resintió y empezó a toser mientras expulsaba escarabajos por la boca.

La suprema le ayudó a incorporarse mientras más seres salían de su interior, desde esa posición podía ver a Mallory que estaba siendo atendida por Zoe y Coco, Mallory parece agotada pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron la cansada bruja la sonrió.  
Madison sintió como su consciencia se balanceaba un poco y supo que se desmayaría en unos pocos segundos, por lo que hizo la pregunta que la había estado atormentando desde hace tiempo.

\- ¿Mallory por qué has tardado tanto? – tras expulsar esas pocas palabras cayó al suelo.

Todas las presentes miraron a Mallory expectantes, pero una vez que la sorpresa de oír a Madison decir su nombre se fue, Cordelia las alentó a que la ayudaran a llevar a Madison a una de las camas vacías del primer piso.

Cuando la rubia se encontró a salvo, Cordelia hizo un gesto indicándole que la acompañara fuera para hablar. Mallory no sabía que decirle a su suprema, suponía que Madison no se acordaría de nada, igual que cualquiera dentro de la academia.

A solas Cordelia la miró esperando una respuesta que nunca llegaba.

\- ¿Conocías a Madison de antes? ¿Es por eso que me pediste permiso tantas veces para revivirla?- Mallory siguió callada ante las preguntas de su líder –Dime la verdad Mallory.  
\- Hay algo que creo que debes saber, te he estado ocultado una cosa, yo si conozco a Madison de antes, en realidad os conocía a todas antes de venir aquí. – Mallory continuó antes de perder la valentía – No lo recordáis, pero vivimos el apocalipsis,  
conocimos al anticristo y todas moristeis para que yo me convirtiera en la siguiente suprema y pudiera retroceder en el tiempo, cuando volví a la academia nadie recordaba nada hasta ahora claro. No sé por qué Madison es diferente.

Las dos brujas se miraron intentando comprender todo lo que ello conllevaba.

\- Si conseguiste la supremacía ¿Quiere decir que ahora en esta línea del tiempo hay dos supremas?  
\- No, hace un par de años te pusiste enferma y yo supe que estaba volviendo a tomar tu poder. Pero no estoy preparada, necesito más tiempo para aprender de ti, así que busque un rito que me pudiera ayudar. He bloqueado los canales que hacen que robe tu magia, solo por un tiempo, hasta que me encuentre realmente preparada para sucederte.  
\- ¡Ooooh! Mallory nunca lo estarás, nadie está preparado para tomar esta clase de responsabilidad. Si tu destino es ser la heredera de este gran poder debes de aceptarlo tal cual viene. Debes de ser una bruja muy fuerte si has conseguido hacer que todo se paralice por un tiempo. Creo que debo contarte algo yo también, debes de conocer la verdad sobre Madison y por qué no la traíamos de vuelta.  
Cordelia unió sus manos y respiró profundamente, con cada palabra que dijo la cara de Mallory fue cambiando hasta que parecía completamente estupefacta.  
\- Madison es la verdadera Suprema. Cuando Myrtle Snow estuvo segura de que Madison iba a ser la siguiente líder del aquelarre ella y Queenie idearon un plan, primero organizaron todo para que no pudiera realizar con éxito la última de las pruebas, aunque al final si encontró los cigarrillos de Anna Leigh Leighton, luego planearon su asesinato. Yo nunca había tenido el poder Vitalum Vitalis, pero conseguí revivir a Zoe una vez que ella murió a manos de Kyle.  
Mallory no sabía que pensar ni que decir ante las palabras de Cordelia.  
\- Debes de comprender que Madison es egoísta, cruel y solo es leal a sí misma, nunca lo será al aquelarre. Después de mi madre necesitábamos una líder, no alguien que solo pensará en sí misma. ¿Lo entiendes verdad? Como suprema algún día también tendrás que tomar decisiones tan difíciles como esta.

Tras la puerta se encontraba Madison escuchándolo todo, dolida se encamino hacia su antigua habitación, varias alumnas la pasaron y se quedaron mirándola. Intentó mirarlas con desdén para que dejaran de examinarla, pero sus ojos se encontraban colmados de lágrimas, continuó su camino dejándolas caer impotente. 

Al entrar en el dormitorio absorbió de golpe los cambios que se habían producido, una de las paredes había sido pintada de azul intenso, las camas individuales habían sido sustituidas por una gran cama doble con una colcha azul que combinaba con la pared, varios muebles se repartían por el resto de la sala y había dejado de oler a habitación cerrada. 

Ahora el olor de Zoe lo llenaba todo, Madison respiro profundamente sintiéndose reconfortada, se dirigió a uno de los armarios empotrados y empezó a rebuscar entre los objetos que allí se encontraban.

\- Te he visto espiando a Cordelia y Mallory- sentenció Zoe desde la puerta de la habitación.  
\- ¿Y cómo llamas a lo que estabas haciendo tú?  
\- Vigilarte, eres peligrosa. No sé lo que estás buscando pero no está ahí, todas tus pertenencias fueron incineradas. Además ese es mi armario, el tuyo era el de enfrente, ahora guardo ahí la ropa vieja.  
\- ¿Has visto lo que llevas puesto? Toda tu ropa debería estar en ese armario. Qué paso con la chica que conocí, utilizaba ropa barata pero por lo menos tenía algo de estilo, ahora te vistes como una monja.  
\- Esa chica maduró algo que deberías hacer tu. Quieres dejar de mirar entre mis cosas, no hay nada tuyo.  
\- Tengo fe, estoy segura d que quemasteis todas las cosas que guardaba en mi armario pero no las que escondía en el tuyo.

Tras un tiempo buscando Madison encontró y sacó un abrigo del armario, se encontraba al fondo, alejado de donde lo había puesto.

\- Ese abrigo era de mi abuela  
\- Lo sé – respondió Madison – Por eso sabía que nunca lo tirarías, escondí un par de cosas en él. – Madison sacó una tarjeta de crédito y una pulsera de la amistad que Zoe la había regalado hacía tiempo, antes de que Kyle se convirtiera en un obstáculo.

Al principio a Madison le había parecido una idea estúpida, pero Zoe había insistido en comprarlas. Le había dicho que le parecían horteras y de mal gusto, pero en secreto la rubia había celebrado la unión que significaban. 

Había guardado inmediatamente la pulsera en el abrigo con su otro objeto más preciado, la tarjeta de crédito que le daba acceso a todo el dinero que había conseguido trabajando desde pequeña o por lo menos todo el que sus padres no habían malgastado en drogas, alcohol, putas y fiestas.

Con ambos objetos entre sus manos la ex – muerta se giró hacia Zoe que ahora la miraba sentada en su cama frente a ella.

\- ¿Tú lo sabias? ¿Sabías que yo era la suprema y que planearon matarme?  
\- Me lo dijeron cuando Cordelia me revivió – El silencio se hizo en la habitación. La rubia no sabía qué hacer, Zoe era lo único que le había hecho querer ser mejor. – Hay más, fui yo quien le dijo a Cordelia que no te reviviera, que no valías la pena.

Madison salió de la habitación mientras apretaba la pulsera en su mano. El tiempo parecía acelerado, las chicas que pasaban a su lado riéndose, sus gritos llamándose, parecían ecos en su cabeza. Se dirigió hacia la puerta principal y una idea cruzó su mente. 

Tal vez seguía en el infierno, Un nuevo infierno aún más cruel que un supervisor demoniaco que la maltrataba y que la trataba como a una esclava.

Cuando llegó a la entrada vio a Mallory que la gritaba algo desde el salón, ignorándola salió de la casa con la idea de nunca volver.


	2. Un año después

Un año después

Un nuevo anticristo se había alzado y por desgracia Cordelia estaba volviendo a perder sus poderes en favor de una nueva Suprema. En la casa todas estaban preocupadas por esta nueva amenaza y porque los poderes de Mallory no habían crecido aunque Cordelia ya se encontraba tan débil como para tener que quedarse en la cama la mayoría de los días. 

Mallory sabía la verdad, no era ella quien le estaba robando los poderes, si no Madison. En este año varias cosas habían cambiado con la rubia, dejó el aquelarre aunque en secreto la bruja más joven esperaba que entrará en razón y volviera. La ex - muerta también volvió a ser actriz y una con bastante éxito, Cordelia había dejado claro que no quería que vieran sus películas, en realidad su nombre estaba prohibido en la casa, aun así Zoe, Queenie, Coco y ella habían visto casi todas nada más que se habían estrenado en el cine.

A lo largo de todo el año Madison había estado realizando obras de caridad, tantas que la llamaron “la filántropa del año”. Mallory sabía que la rubia no quería volver al infierno e intentaba mejorar su puntaje. Por desgracia también la habían fotografiado borracha en diferentes fiestas.

Ver a Cordelia tan enferma hizo que Mallory tomara la decisión de ir a verla. Contó su plan a los miembros del consejo que apesadumbrados lo aceptaron como última esperanza. No creían que Madison cediera su poder voluntariamente, pero Mallory les recordó que la última vez la actriz aceptó morir por el aquelarre.

Viajó a los ángeles esa noche y a la mañana siguiente fue a la casa de Madison que se encontraba en una urbanización privada, cuyas mansiones competían para conseguir el título de la más excéntrica. La casa de la rubia sobresalía frente a las demás porque al lado de estas parecía minúscula.

Mallory llamó al timbre que había junto a la puerta de la verja, nadie contestó. Insistentemente repitió la llamada en cinco ocasiones más, pero siguieron sin contestar. Suponiendo que no había nadie en la casa la intentó abrir con magia, pero la rubia había colocado un conjuro haciendo imposible la tarea.

Desesperada volvió a llamar, cuando Mallory estaba a punto de irse vio a una mujer mayor saliendo de la casa y dirigiéndose hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué quiere?  
\- ¡Hola! Me llamo Mallory, soy una amiga de Madison ¿me deja entrar? – preguntó esperanzada. La mujer la miró de manera sospechosa y negó con la cabeza.  
\- Lo siento Madison no se encuentra dentro.  
\- ¿Sabe cuándo volverá? Por favor hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirla.

La anciana volvió a negar alejándose rápidamente de ella pero antes de que pudiera irse muy lejos Mallory utilizó sus poderes para que la permitiera entrar.

La casa de Madison no era como la imaginaba, no había nada fuera de su sitio, ni había grandes ostentaciones de riqueza, parecía una casa bastante normal, se dirigió al salón desde donde se podía ver un jardín bien cuidado.

Se acercó a la puerta corredera para observar el exterior, encontró una piscina al fondo y al lado de ella echada en una tumbona se encontraba Madison tomando el sol de manera despreocupada, Mallory salió al jardín y caminó directamente hacia la rubia.

\- Creía que no estabas en casa, he estado afuera cerca de dos horas. ¿Por qué no contestabas?  
\- La pregunta es qué haces tú aquí – contestó Madison una vez que se recuperó de la sorpresa.  
\- Tengo que hablar contigo.  
\- No me interesa.  
\- ¡Es importante! Un nuevo anticristo se ha levantado y el aquelarre te necesita.

Madison negó con la cabeza, se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta de la casa. Cuando estaba llegando se tropezó con su propio pie y casi cayó al suelo pero recuperó su equilibro y siguió su camino. Entró en casa cojeando y se sirvió en una copa de coctel una gran cantidad de líquido proveniente de una jarra que se encontraba en la nevera.

\- ¿Quieres?  
\- ¿Qué es eso?  
\- Un margarita con excipiente.  
\- Son las diez de la mañana y ya estas borracha.  
\- ¡Oooh cariño! Necesito cuatro más de estos para decir que estoy borracha o algo parecido.

Mallory vio como la rubia tomaba su copa de un trago y como volvió a rellenarla hasta el borde. Luego cuando Madison la miró pudo observar como los ojos de esta parecían dos pozos negros.

\- Creía que habías dejado las drogas.  
\- Era un requisito indispensable para poder quedarme en la mansión con Cordelia, evidentemente ahora no estoy allí. Querías hablar de algo importante – recodó mientras llevaba un cigarrillo recién encendido a su boca.  
\- El aquelarre y el mundo entero necesitan que abandones tus poderes de suprema.  
\- ¿Cómo?  
\- Sé que estas sintiéndote cada día que pasa más fuerte. Cordelia está debilitándose a cada instante y hay un nuevo anticristo amenazando al mundo. No te estoy pidiendo que des tu vida solo…  
\- Solo que pierda mis poderes, que deje de ser bruja.  
\- No, no, necesitamos que le devuelvas los poderes que pertenecen a la suprema del aquelarre. Dentro de una semana será la noche más corta del año y la más mágica. Esto- dijo sacando un manuscrito- es lo que debes realizar. Por favor Madison, podrías hasta volver a casa conmigo.  
\- No queda allí nada para mí y lo sabes. Tu adorada Cordelia lo dejó muy claro. – Madison recogió su copa y volvió a la piscina.

Terminada la conversación Mallory suspiró y se alejó de Madison, de la casa y de los Ángeles. Volver a Nueva Orleans era lo que más deseaba. En la mansión encontró a Zoe en la cocina, su vuelo se había retrasado y eran casi las cuatro de la mañana, la vio revolver su té mientras su mirada reflejaba preocupación.

\- ¿Has conseguido convencerla?  
\- No lo sé, espero que sí.  
Mallory recogió la cena que le habían dejado y la calentó en el microondas mientras sentía la mirada de Zoe siguiendo sus pasos.  
\- ¿Cómo está?   
\- Eran las diez de la mañana y estaba borracha y drogada. No fue muy amable, tampoco parecía muy feliz. Debe ser muy duro estar alejada de tus hermanas, ¿tú podrías?   
\- Esa puta no tiene sentimientos, lo único que quiere es jodernos a todos. – interrumpió Queenie entrando en la cocina.

En la mañana señalada, por todas en la mansión, Cordelia despertó con renovada energía, bajó las escaleras de forma tranquila disfrutando de la sensación de poder que recorría su cuerpo. Cuando la vieron entrar en el salón las chicas celebraron al ver a su Suprema rejuvenecida.   
\- Mallory tenías razón visitar a Madison era lo correcto- Expuso Zoe abrazándola -¿Cómo te sientes Cordelia?  
\- La verdad es que no me sentía así desde hace mucho tiempo, ahora debemos prepararnos para enfrentar esta nueva amenaza.

Dos días después de cederle el poder a Cordelia, Madison se despertó en la cama de un hospital, a su lado un médico comprobaba los equipos que la monitoreaban. Al ver que la rubia había abierto los ojos, el médico le empezó a explicar que su soplo cardiaco se estaba volviendo crítico, necesitaba ser operada con urgencia para cambiar una de las válvulas de su corazón o si no empezaría a tener una retahíla de síntomas que la llevarían a la muerte.

Madison salió del hospital esa misma tarde, con medicación que no pensaba tomar y el aviso del doctor que pensaba ignorar. Haciendo que cada día que pasaba se encontrara peor. Primero aparecieron los mareos, luego la tos, la disnea y por último el dolor en el pecho. 

Llegó el momento en que no podía salir de la cama sin que se convirtiera en una pequeña cosa jadeante. La mayoría de sus poderes habían desaparecido y no tenía energía para utilizar los que le quedaban. 

En la fúnebre mañana estaba realmente agotada, había dormitado casi toda ella hasta que algo llamó su atención. El cielo se había oscurecido y la temperatura bajó tanto que la hizo tiritar dentro de la cama.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar una corriente heladora, segundos después entró atravesándola un chico moreno de pelo negro, parecía que le había pasado algo realmente malo, porque tenía la mirada seria y triste, el hombre la dirigió hacia Madison, la cual seguía acomodada en la cama sin mover ni un solo músculo.

Parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido, hasta que el moreno dio un paso hacia adentro, Madison asustada se sentó rápidamente en la cama.

\- ¿Quién eres?  
\- Sabes perfectamente quien soy, si no fuese así no estarías temblando con solo verme.  
\- Bien ¿qué quieres hijo de satán?  
\- Tu Suprema anda escondida, pensé que tal vez se escondiera tras el calor de Los Ángeles   
\- No es mi Suprema y no está aquí. Puedes irte llevándote contigo este espectáculo de película vieja.

El anticristo sonrió a Madison y se acercó lentamente mientras sus pies distribuían una negra neblina que parecía seguirle. Madison intentó alejarse pero su cuerpo se negó a obedecerla, en cambio se quedó parada viendo cómo se acercaba a ella, alzaba su mano y acariciaba su cabeza paternalmente.

\- Si vas a matarme que no sea por mi garganta. – Suplicó con un hilo de voz.  
\- ¿Por qué te mataría? Sería una pérdida de tiempo, ya te estas muriendo. Tengo un mensaje para ti de mi padre, “nos vemos pronto”.

Dicho esto el anticristo salió de la habitación y cuando estuvo segura de que se encontraba muy lejos de ella se acurrucó una vez más y empezó a llorar impotente. Ese año de buenas acciones no habían servido para nada, volvería al infierno con su supervisor demoníaco.

Algunos días más tarde Cordelia tenía encerrado al hijo de satán en un círculo, bajo los pies de este relucía el sagrado símbolo arcano de la protección. Pero aparte de eso no demostraba ningún síntoma de estar adolorido o cansado por su lucha con la Suprema. En cambio Cordelia parecía estar agotada y sangraba por un lado de la cabeza, su ropa estaba sucia y se podía oír su respiración dificultosa.

\- Ríndete Cordelia, no puedes matarme, soy demasiado poderoso.  
\- Tienes razón, no puedo matarte sola, pero soy la Suprema de este aquelarre y cuento con la ayuda de innumerables brujas.

De las paredes, suelo y techo emergieron las figuras de una enorme cantidad de brujas. El grupo no solo lo conformaban alumnas de la academia sino también brujas más mayores y hermanos brujos que se habían reunido para acabar con la amenaza. Todos se unieron a Cordelia y rodearon al anticristo, luego juntos como si de una sola voz se tratara empezaron a entonar palabras de antiguos tiempos.

En el interior del circulo el enemigo del mundo empezó a resquebrajarse dejando ver como el fuego del infierno le consumía de dentro hacia afuera. El anticristo ante este hecho insólito empezó a reírse y se paró frente a la Suprema para recordarle la verdad.

\- Nunca podrás vencer al mal Cordelia, está dentro de cada persona que habita este planeta, esta incluso en ti.  
\- Nuestra Suprema es una buena persona, salamandra de fuego- replicó Queenie desde su posición.  
\- Tan buena no será si deja morir sola y desterrada a una de sus mejores brujas ¿No te parece? – Exhaló el hijo de satán en su último aliento.

Luego el fuego consumió al anticristo que explosionó liberando una cantidad anómala de energía, que envió a todas las brujas contra la pared. Cuando se levantaron comprobaron que el príncipe del mal había desaparecido quedando solo la madera quemada donde se había encontrado.

\- Habrá que cambiar el suelo – Dijo una de las alumnas feliz.

Cordelia comprobó la situación de sus chicas, algunos moratones, muchos golpes y un brazo roto, por caer al suelo en una mala postura, era todo el daño que habían recibido. Luego agradeció y despidió a todos aquellos que no pertenecían a la academia Miss Robichaux.

Las brujas celebraron el triunfo y Cordelia las dejó que hicieran una fiesta improvisada con la promesa de que no hicieran mucho ruido. Ella se fue a su habitación, recogió de encima de su armario una vieja maleta y comenzó a llenarla con algunas cosas. Misty la encontró poco tiempo después con un vaso lleno de alcohol.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó ofreciéndoselo a la Suprema. Cordelia bebió el contenido de un solo trago y se lo devolvió reanudando su tarea.  
\- No estarán las chicas bebiendo alcohol ¿Verdad? – la rubia con rizos negó con la cabeza.  
\- Esto es solo para nosotras – dijo sonriendo – Así que ¿a dónde te vas?   
\- El anticristo dijo que una de nuestras brujas estaba muriendo sola y desterrada, nadie merece morir así, ni siquiera Madison.  
\- Cordelia…  
\- Se lo que me vas a decir, que Madison es egoísta y que traerá caos al aquelarre. Lo sé, pero podía haberse escondido, podía haber tomado la supremacía y no hizo ninguna de las demás cosa horribles que pasaron por mi cabeza el tiempo que estuve postrada en la cama. En cambio se sacrificó por el bien del aquelarre, merece estar aquí de nuevo. Aunque se convierta en un dolor en mi culo.  
\- Cordelia, si tú crees que se lo merece, yo no tengo nada más que opinar.


	3. El cambio

Cordelia viajó sola, aunque tuvo que pelear con los miembros del consejo para hacerlo. Quisieran o no, era lo mejor, Madison solía atacar cuando se sentía encerrada, creía que si iba a sola la actriz no estaría tan dispuesta a rechazar la propuesta que tenía en mente.

Una parte de ella la echaba de menos, no por su carácter, dios sabía que había varias alumnas con un carácter fuerte dentro del aquelarre que ya le daban el suficiente trabajo, pero la actriz siempre seria especial para ella por varias razones.

Fue la primera alumna real que tuvo cuando Myrtle le cedió la dirección de la academia, Madison la defendió siempre que pudo ante los abusos de Hank, cuando ella aun creía en él, además habían compartido varios momentos personales cuando solo eran ellas dos.

Cordelia había llegado a la conclusión de que las dos necesitaban perdonarse sin nadie más alrededor que pudiera complicar las cosas. Tenía miedo de que su viaje fuera en vano y Madison se riera de ella. Puede que la rubia prefiriera el estilo de vida que llevaba ahora. El glamur de Hollywood, los vestidos y las fiestas eran algo que ella no podría nunca ofrecerle, más bien todo lo contrario.

Mallory tenía razón, la casa de Madison la sorprendió por lo sencilla que parecía cuando se la comparaba con las de su alrededor. Aun así no era para nada pequeña, era una casa señorial de color crema que se encontraba rodeada por una gran verja de metal que impedía a los intrusos entrar, también tenía un jardín delantero exquisitamente cuidado con flores creciendo en él y eso era solo lo que se podía ver desde donde se encontraba.

Cruzar la valla fue bastante sencillo gracias a los nuevos poderes que disfrutaba, sintió al principio la magia del conjuro que Madison había puesto para que nadie entrara, pero no era rival para ella.

La vivienda estaba en un silencio ensordecedor, parecía que no había nadie viviendo en ella. Un escalofrió recorrió la columna vertebral de la Suprema, algo andaba mal. 

Exploró por la casa buscando aquello que la hacía sentir que se había metido en una trampa. Algo llamó su atención en el salón, uno de los aparadores estaba lleno de botellas de alcohol vacías y en el suelo una se encontraba hecha añicos con varias pastillas a su alrededor.

Alterada por la visión corrió para encontrar alguna señal de Madison, subió las escaleras y al final de estas el olor a humo llegó a su nariz. Salía de la habitación más alejada, en ella una Madison desmayada en la cama, había dejado caer un cigarrillo encendido y este había provocado un pequeño incendio en la alfombra que se estaba bajo la cama.

Apagó el fuego con un jarrón lleno de agua, luego intentó despertar a la rubia que no se había enterado de lo ocurrido. Cordelia estaba realmente enfadada con ella, no había llegado hace cinco minutos y ya le había dado varias razones para castigarla dándole unos buenos azotes, hasta que suplicara perdón.

\- ¡Madison! ¡Vamos despierta niña estúpida! – gritó zarandeándola, pero nada ocurrió, recordó las pastillas y las botellas vacías dejadas en el comedor.

Llegaron al hospital gracias a una ambulancia que se había dirigido a la casa lo más rápido que había podido. Se llevaron a Madison tras unas puertas azules y ella solo pudo esperar con el corazón encogido y deseando que no hubiera llegado demasiado tarde.  
Lo único que pudo sacar a las enfermeras es que estaban haciéndola varias pruebas. Pasó la tarde a la espera de alguna noticia y cuando el medico llego se negó a dársela.

\- Lo siento Señorita Goode pero solo podemos informar a los familiares y más siendo quien es la señorita Montgomery.  
\- Pero fui yo quien la trajo.  
\- Lo sé, lo siento, son políticas del hospital.

Cansada y asqueada de la situación Cordelia decidió poner la a su favor y utilizó Concilium para obligarle a hablar.

\- Debemos realizar una cirugía para reemplazar la válvula aortica de Madison. Desgraciadamente, Madison debía tomar una serie de medicamentos, algo que no ha hecho, además le hemos hecho un análisis y tiene una gran cantidad de drogas y alcohol en sangre por lo que aún no podemos operarla. La mantendremos sedada hasta que podamos hacerlo para que no fuerce más su corazón. No quiero engañarla hay muchas posibilidades de que no sobreviva.  
\- ¿Podría volar?  
\- ¿Perdón?  
\- Tengo un amigo cardiólogo en Nueva Orleans me gustaría trasladarla allí.   
\- Está muy débil…  
\- Quiero intentarlo.

Viajaron en avión privado hasta Nueva Orleans y fueron llevadas directamente al hospital desde el aeropuerto. Allí las esperaba un equipo médico listo para realizar sus propias pruebas, cuyo resultado fue el mismo. Madison había tomado demasiadas drogas y alcohol, tendrían que esperar uno o dos días, mientras la mantendrían en coma.

Cordelia decidió volver a la mansión para contarles las noticias a las chicas, se ducharía y volvería al hospital, había dejado sola a Madison demasiado tiempo. 

La conversación fue mejor de lo que esperaba, Misty se ofreció para ir al hospital en vez de ella, dado que llevaba veinticuatro horas despierta. 

Cuando la Suprema desapareció por la puerta de su habitación Zoe, Mallory y Coco se unieron a Misty en su pequeña misión y aunque estaba prohibido estar más de una persona acompañando dentro de la habitación con un par de trucos por parte de las chicas consiguieron que las dejaran pasar.

\- Parece que estuviera muerta – Dijo Coco cuando entraron a la habitación y vieron a Madison conectada a un montón de máquinas.  
\- Supongo que si no fuera por todos esos tubos lo estaría- Contestó Misty acercándose a Madison y acariciando su pelo suavemente.  
Misty se dio la vuelta y vio a Zoe limpiarse una lagrima, fue en vano más llegaron a sus ojos, inundándolos.  
\- ¡Ey! No te preocupes se pondrá bien, Madison es muy fuerte no dejará de darnos guerra- Dijo Mallory en un intento por consolar a su maestra.  
\- No es eso, no estoy preocupada por ella, tiene lo que se merece, es el olor a hospital.  
\- Venga Zoe, tú fuiste la primeara que me obligó a revivirla la primera vez, ¿recuerdas? Sé que una parte de ti la quiere y la echa de menos.  
\- No es verdad.- contestó con un hilo de voz.  
\- Bueno yo solo digo que recuerdes la primera vez, lo primero que dijo fue necesitaba un cigarrillo. Esta vez será igual, se despertará y nos sacará de quicio a todas desde el minuto uno.  
\- No, no será igual, esa vez Fiona la asesinó, igual que la segunda y según Mallory la tercera. Pero esta se lo hecho ella, no quiso operarse agravando su enfermedad y ya habéis oído a Cordelia creen que intentó suicidarse. A sí que no, no será igual.

Comprendían lo que quería decir Zoe, habían abandonado a Madison hace mucho tiempo, la habían dado por imposible y al final Madison había desistido y había intentado acabar con su vida.

\- Bueno en realidad eso no lo sabemos – Todos miraron a Coco- Quiero decir, no sabemos si se quiso suicidar o solo se pasó, como por accidente.  
\- ¿Y qué quieres? ¿preguntarle?  
\- Sería una opción   
\- Coco mírala, está en coma, es imposible que conteste.  
\- Traje “algo”, para que la podamos preguntar.  
\- ¿Cómo que trajiste “algo”?- siguió interrogando Zoe.  
\- Cogí uno de los pergaminos de Cordelia y…  
\- ¡Ooh, Dios mío Coco! ¿Le robaste a Cordelia? ¿Quieres que nos ponga a todas de rodillas y nos caliente el culo?- Exclamó Mallory.  
\- No se va a enterar si nadie se lo dice. Mirad, necesitamos un cuerpo fresco y hacemos lo que dice aquí – dijo sacando el papel de su mochila- parte del alma de Madison se trasladará a él. Le preguntamos, obtenemos la respuesta y la devolvemos a su cuerpo, sin que nadie lo sepa.   
\- Es cosa mía o se ha vuelto loca - declaró Zoe.  
\- Podríamos probar –opinó Mallory  
\- ¿Tú también? Misty pon algo de cordura aquí.  
\- ¿No quieres saber la verdad?- respondió Misty.

Se repartieron el trabajo, Misty iría a la morgue en busca de un cuerpo que les sirviera, Coco y Mallory buscarían en el barrio francés los ingredientes que necesitaban y Zoe se quedaría a la espera en la habitación con una cetrina Madison.

Misty encontró el cuerpo perfecto para su misión rápidamente, se encontraba sobre la mesa de autopsias, era pequeño a sí que sería fácil de transportar hasta la habitación y cuando hubieran acabado sería fácil traerlo de vuelta.

La bruja recogió el preciado tesoro y lo envolvió en una sábana, luego se movió sigilosamente por el hospital hasta llegar a su destino. Nadie parecía darse cuenta de que llevaba consigo un cadáver. Abrió suavemente la puerta de la habitación para encontrar a Zoe susurrando al oído de Madison.

\- Y sigo estando tan enfadada contigo que a veces este peso no me deja ni respirar, pero te echo tanto de menos… por favor no te mueras otra vez. – vio como Zoe remarcaba sus palabras con un beso en la frente de la actriz y luego se apartaba de ella sin decir nada más.

Misty entró como si no hubiera visto nada y dejó el cuerpo de una niña de pelo castaño junto a Madison, la castaña la miro interrogante.

\- Se llamaba Alina, tenía siete años, murió esta tarde por neumonía, era el cuerpo más fresco que tenían, además ¿no crees que se parecen un poco?

A Zoe no le dio tiempo a contestar porque de la nada aparecieron Mallory y Coco cargadas con bolsas y hablando de lo mucho que les había costado encontrar ciertos ingredientes.

Ninguna mencionó el hecho de que introducir el alma corrompida de Madison en una niña inocente hacia que su idea fuera un sacrilegio mayor que si hubiera sido el cuerpo de un adulto.

Las colocaron lo más cerca una de la otra y unieron sus manos, luego prepararon las velas y aprendieron las palabras que debían de decir en sintonía. Cuando estuvieron preparadas Mallory encendió las velas y comenzaron a recitar.

De repente afuera se desató una tormenta estival, con un viento que pegaba tan fuerte contra las ventanas que parecía querer romperlas, un rayo cruzo el cielo iluminando aún más la habitación e inmediatamente después las velas se apagaron. La habitación quedo a oscuras y llena de un humo espeso con un extraño olor que las hizo toser, Coco abrió la ventana que tenía más cercana.

\- ¿Ha funcionado? – Preguntó mientras respiraba el aire puro que entraba por la ventana.  
\- No lo sé, ninguna de las dos se mueve- respondió Misty con la voz ronca.

El sonido de la puerta las asustó, Cordelia estaba parada en la entrada mirando los dos cuerpos de la cama.

\- Pero ¿Qué habéis hecho?- cuestionó enfadada.


	4. Imprevisto

El sonido de la puerta las asustó, Cordelia estaba parada en la entrada mirando los dos cuerpos de la cama.

\- Pero ¿Qué habéis hecho?- cuestionó enfadada.  
\- Nosotras solo… - Respondió Misty mirando a sus compañeras, la aparición de Cordelia era algo que ninguna había previsto.  
\- Nosotras hicimos esto – la ayudó Zoe entregando el documento a la Suprema.  
\- ¿Quién de ustedes cogió de mi despacho este documento? 

Las cuatro chicas maldijeron por lo bajo, que Cordelia las hablara con formalidad y distancia solo significaba que iban a ser castigadas. Coco levantó la mano despacio, casi como esperando que alguien la parase y tomase la culpa.

\- ¿Fue tu idea? – Coco asintió - ¿Sabes lo que habéis hecho? ¿Sabes lo difícil que va a ser encontrar el documento que revierta esto? - negó con la cabeza y la bajó tras comprobar que las demás la miraban de manera acusadora.   
\- Yo solo quería ayudar.

Antes de que Cordelia pudiera empezar a darle un discurso sobre lo insensato que era lo que habían hecho todas pudieron oír un gemido bajo y ronco que salía del cuerpo de la niña. 

Cordelia se acercó a la pequeña, que abrió los ojos y empezó a toser escandalosamente. La ayudó a reincorporarse para que respirara mejor, la criatura se apoyó en ella mientras luchaba por coger aire y expulsarlo. 

Un nuevo ataque de tos hizo que se desmayara en los brazos de la Suprema, la cual recuerda como hace un año estuvieron en esa misma situación, ayudándola a respirar pero esa vez saliendo de la tumba improvisada en la que la habían enterrado.

\- ¿De que murió la niña?   
\- Neumonía – respondió rápidamente Misty.  
\- Volvamos a la academia con ella, cuando estemos allí quiero que me esperéis en mi despacho.  
\- Pero ¿y Madison? – preguntó Zoe  
\- El cuerpo de Madison estará bien por ahora.

Una vez en la academia Cordelia vio como las cuatro brujas se dirigieron directamente y en silencio a la habitación que les había dicho. Ella colocó a una durmiente Madison en su cama y fue a por una poción al invernadero, seguidamente buscó a Queenie que aún se encontraba durmiendo.

\- Queenie, vamos despierta.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué hora es?   
\- Las cinco, levántate.   
\- Joder Cordelia, me queda una hora.  
\- Queenie no me hagas castigarte a ti también, levántate ahora mismo.

Cuando la bruja negra se incorporó Cordelia le contó todo lo ocurrido en el hospital y para sorpresa de la Suprema Queenie se empezó a reír. 

\- ¿Me quieres decir que tendremos una malcriada Madison de siete años siendo un incordio por aquí?  
\- No, el hechizo no funciona así, rompieron su alma y no sabemos que trozo fue introducido en ese cuerpo, pero tendrá su edad actual, unos veinte años, aunque sus recuerdos estarán también rotos y algunos faltaran.   
\- ¿Veinte años? ¿no cuentas los años que estuvo muerta?  
\- No, no ha madurado en esos seis años. El hechizo se hizo para que los muertos se manifestaran y dijeran quien los había matado, por lo que en este tiempo Madison no podrá mentir, básicamente tendremos a una Madison del tamaño de una niña soltando sus opiniones sin ser preguntada.  
\- Eso suena como una Madison normal para mí. - Cordelia sonrió un poco ante este comentario.   
\- ¿Puedes cuidarla mientras bajo a hablar con esas cuatro? ¿y podrías darle esto si despierta? No le curará la neumonía, pero durante unas horas se pasarán los síntomas.  
\- Claro, te avisaré si despierta. La verdad es que me alegra que no sea a mí a quien vayas a poner el culo morado.  
\- Si, veremos cuando se pueden sentar.

Bajó las escaleras y entró en su despacho con el convencimiento de castigar a las brujas que se encontraban dentro. Se giraron para verla y ella intentó poner su mejor cara de enfado, se sentó frente a ellos y empezó a hablar.

\- Nunca pensé que fuerais tan irresponsables, no hay escusas para hacer algo como esto, la magia que habéis invocado es oscura, muy oscura. Jugar así con el alma de una persona- negó con cabeza y luego continuó- habéis tenido suerte de que Madison estuviera inconsciente o ahora mismo tendríamos dos cuerpos que estarían vivos, pero serian como cascaras vacías.

Cruzó sus brazos y dirigió a las asustadas alumnas una mirada de reproche.

\- Mantendremos a Madison así hasta justo antes de la operación, no sabemos que parte su alma habéis recogido, parte de sus recuerdos no estarán con ella así que tenemos que tener mucho cuidado de lo que hacemos y decimos cuando esté presente.   
Ahora salid, quiero que cada una vaya a su habitación, os daré vuestro castigo por separado, cuando quiera que bajéis lo sabréis. ¿Habéis entendido? – todas asintieron y se levantaron para irse- Coco quédate.

Las chicas salieron ordenadamente del despacho, Mallory siendo la última en salir miró a su amiga desde la puerta, la cerró tras de sí y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo. 

\- ¿Sabes por qué serás castigada?   
\- Por robarte y hacer un hechizo oscuro.  
\- Has puesto en peligro la vida de una bruja- Cordelia se levantó y fue hacia el armario que había detrás suyo para recoger un azotador. - levanta tu vestido y bájate las bragas, quiero que apoyes la cara y el tórax en el escritorio. Te voy a dar cinco golpes de calentamiento y cinco de castigo quiero que cuentes en los últimos.

Cuando se acabó el castigo Coco lloraba mientras intentaba adecentarse, Cordelia la miró sin piedad.

\- Espero que recuerdes este castigo la próxima vez que tengas ideas poco ortodoxas para ayudar a alguien. Ve a desayunar y empieza con lo que tuvieras que hacer hoy.

La suprema envió un mensaje mentalmente a Mallory para que viniera, esperó pacientemente. Apareció con la cabeza gacha y llorando, Cordelia sentía como el remordimiento la consumía, odiaba castigar a Mallory, pero no podía perdonarla sin más su comportamiento. 

\- Lo siento – dijo nada más entrar.  
\- Lo sé, pero eso no te va a salvar de esto. ¿Sabes por qué serás castigada?   
\- Porque hice caso a Coco.  
\- Mallory, eres la próxima Suprema, debes tener más juicio y no seguir planes locos sin pensar. Te voy a castigar porque te has comportado como una bruja inconsciente y no como tu próximo cargo indica. Mallory te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Sabes por qué serás castigada?   
\- Porque no me comporte como una Suprema.  
\- Bien, primero descálzate- Cordelia metió unas pequeñas piedras afiladas en los zapatos de la bruja- póntelos.

Mallory dejó bien claro, con la expresión de su cara, que sentía dolor cada vez que pisaba una de las pequeñas piedras puntiagudas. 

\- Vas a llevar las piedras todo el día como recordatorio de la pequeña parte del alma que os habéis llevado del cuerpo de Madison. Ahora ponte de rodillas mirando a la pared con los brazos extendidos en forma de cruz.

Tomó inmediatamente la posé que recordaba muy bien de los días que vivía con sus padres. La Suprema colocó un libro pesado sobre su mano derecha.

\- Este tomo simboliza todos los libros donde hoy vas a buscar hasta que encuentres el hechizo que revierte el desastre que habéis hecho. Este otro – dijo poniendo otro aún más pesado en su otra mano- representa las reglas que se deben cumplir para permanecer al aquelarre. Ahora recita una a una las ciento cincuenta y siete normas.

Mallory empezó con dificultad a decirlas, no solo porque no estaba segura de muchas de ellas, sino que además había que añadirle que se encontraba enfocada en el equilibrio de sus manos. Cuando las recito a Mallory ya le dolían las muñecas de aguantar el peso.

\- Repítelas

Mallory giró su cabeza en busca de la Suprema que se encontraba sentada en su escritorio mirando unos documentos, al no oírla Cordelia alzó su mirada preguntándose por qué no seguía, Mallory se resistió a suplicarla y comenzó de nuevo.

\- Uno: debo respetar a mis hermanas. Dos…- Al llegar a la setenta y tres falló y la voz de Cordelia se oyó atronadora desde su posición.  
\- Repite desde el principio.

Con lágrimas en los ojos repitió la retahíla de normas, pero esa vez un gemido se escapó con cada frase, lo que provocó que acabara diciendo las normas berreando como un bebé. 

La suprema satisfecha recogió los libros de sus manos y la ayudó a levantarse cuando el castigo terminó, luego la abrazó y besó su frente maternalmente, sabía que la próxima vez se lo pensaría dos veces antes de hacer alguna locura.

Limpió las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de la chica y en un tono conciliador dijo:

\- Ve a desayunar y luego ve a la biblioteca a hacer lo que te he pedido.

La siguiente bruja que iba a castigar era Zoe que llegó rápidamente al despacho. Parecía nerviosa, como esperando que algo se abalanzará sobre ella y la devorará. Cordelia miró a la mujer que un día había sido su alumna, no quedaba mucho de esa chica tímida que se dejaba arrastras por las ideas de los demás, hasta ahora.

\- ¿Sabes por qué serás castigada?   
\- Por no negarme ante una idea irresponsable.  
\- Exacto, estoy muy enfadada Zoe. Eres una profesora de esta institución, debes comportarte como una y tus alumnas deben respetarte. Estabas haciendo un gran trabajo estos últimos años, pero parece que cuando Madison esta por medio te conviertes en la alumna influenciable que eras con ella. Como tú error ha sido comportarte como una alumna, tu castigo será tratarte como una.

Cordelia recogió la regla de madera que estaba sobre la mesa y se acercó a Zoe que la miraba con ojos de cervatillo.

\- Voy a pegarte cinco veces con la regla en cada mano.

Aunque Zoe aceptó su castigo con aplomo los gritos y las disculpas llenaron rápidamente el despacho.

\- Siéntate en la silla, quiero que escribas cincuenta veces: No soy una alumna, soy una profesora y debo comportarme como tal.

Cordelia sabía que a Zoe debían de dolerle las manos tras los golpes, pero realmente creía que con estos castigos el miembro del consejo se comportaría, sobre todo cuando Madison volviera a la casa.

Ver a Zoe recibiendo su castigo sin rechistar hizo que una parte de ella se sintiera complacida, pero su parte más retorcida creía que no era suficiente.

\- Creo que algo tan grave como esto merecería que tu madre te castigara, pero como ella no está aquí lo hare yo, serán diez azotes y quiero que en cada uno de ellos me digas: perdón mama.

Colocó a la chica sobre sus rodillas y tras una breve pausa pasó su mano acariciando el culo de la bruja suavemente. “Si, esto está mejor” pensó mientras alzaba la mano y le propinaba el primer golpe.

Zoe aguantó bien los primeros golpes, pero al llegar al sexto sus ojos parecían fuentes y su boca solo podía balbucear. Cordelia sintió un placer depravado al castigar de esta manera a Zoe, sabía que sus bragas se encontraban ahora mismo empapadas, debería parar y recomponerse un poco, pero no podía dejar de oír los gemidos lastimeros de la bruja que se encontraba en sus piernas. 

El miembro del consejo empezó a gritar y a mover el culo en el séptimo, provocando que Cordelia tuviera que parar para calmar a la chica.

\- Shuuuut tranquila solo tres golpes más – dijo rozando el trasero ahora rojo.

Cordelia golpeó lo más rápido que pudo sin aumentar la fuerza, pero eso no impidió que Zoe gritara.

\- ¡Lo siento mama!

La suprema recogió a Zoe y la abrazó intentando que su culo rozara lo menos posible con sus piernas, luego la beso en la frente y la meció lentamente hasta que notó que la chica se tranquilizaba y dejaba de llorar. Luego la puso de pie y con un ungüento que tenía sobre la mesa calmó la rojez que la había provocado, la puso las bragas y la beso de nuevo.

\- ¿Has desayunado?  
\- No, dijiste que estuviéramos en la habitación hasta que nos llamaras.   
\- ¿Tienes hambre? - la castaña se encogió de hombros- ve a la cocina, come alguna pieza de fruta y luego termina de hacer la comida que hay medio preparada en el frigorífico. Misty ira a ayudarte en cuanto la castigue y recuerda que, aunque te castigue te amo mucho.

Una vez que Zoe se dirigió a su destino llamó a Misty. Lo que se cocía entre sus piernas, por haber castigado a Zoe, debía de ser solucionado rápidamente. Mientras esperaba se sentó en el escritorio frente a la puerta de entrada del despacho.

\- ¿Sabes por qué serás castigada? – preguntó nada más que Misty cerró la perta tras de sí.   
\- Ayude a Coco a partir del alma de Madison.   
\- Cuando no estoy espero que seas mis ojos y mis oídos, eres la mayor deberías haber pensado en que no me iba a gustar lo que hicisteis. Como veo que no puedes o no sabes dar órdenes, pasaras el resto del día recibiéndolas. Hoy serás la criada del aquelarre y obedecerás todo lo que te pida. Ponte el uniforme que hay sobre la silla.

Misty obedeció y se vistió rápidamente mientras sentía el escrutinio de la Suprema.

\- Acércate y ponte de rodillas – Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Cordelia abrió las piernas dejando ver su centro frente a ella – Cómeme.

Misty tragó profundo mientras acercaba su boca a Cordelia, esta gimió cuando la tocó con la lengua. La bruja cajún podía ser un desastre en muchos aspectos, pero sabía cómo hacer que Cordelia disfrutara.

La rubia pudo sentir como el cuerpo de la Suprema se aceleraba y aumentó el ritmo emocionada de hacerla sentir bien, pero no era en ella en quien estaba pensando Cordelia si no en Zoe y su castigo. 

Todo iba bien, la Suprema podía sentir sus paredes revoloteando y el orgasmo al alcance de sus manos hasta que abrió los ojos para agarrar el pelo de la mujer que se encontraba de rodillas. El color del pelo y su textura no era la adecuada, era demasiado corto, rubio y curvado, sacada de su fantasía Cordelia bajó del orgasmo sin llegar a él. Intentó de nuevo concentrarse, pero un grito de Queenie le interrumpió.

\- ¿Has llegado? – preguntó Misty con aire esperanzador.  
\- No – respondió mientras se apartaba de ella – pero sabes que nunca lo hago. Ve a ayudar a Zoe con la comida, yo voy a ver qué ocurre arriba.


	5. La película I

La suprema se encaminó velozmente a su habitación, allí se encontró con una escena que la confundió completamente. Madison estaba en el suelo casi escondida en una esquina, sentada abrazándose las piernas y con la cabeza oculta entre los brazos. El cuerpo de la niña temblaba y emitía pequeños sonidos, lo que indicó a la Suprema que estaba llorando. Queenie también se hallaba en el suelo, mirando a Cordelia con ojos asustados.

\- No la he hecho nada, lo prometo. Hace un segundo se ha despertado y antes de que pudiera acercarme a ella me ha atacado. Se ha lanzado a mi cuello como una pequeña psicópata. Cuando he conseguido que se quitara de encima se ha colocado así y ha empezado a llorar.

Despidió a la chica vudú pidiendo que alertara a todos los habitantes sobre la nueva inquilina de la mansión. Luego se acercó lentamente a Madison e intentó calmarla llamándola y explicándola que todo estaría bien, pero nada parecía tranquilizarla.

Cordelia se sentó cerca de ella, aun sin atreverse a tocarla, no sabía qué hacer, nunca había tenido que lidiar con una situación como esta. Poco a poco Madison se fue relajando, alzó la cabeza y observó a Cordelia desde su posición, un rayo de reconocimiento cruzo su mirada, despacio gateó hacia ella y para la sorpresa de la maestra la actriz la abrazó.

\- No me dejes morir, por favor, no quiero volver allí- gimoteó.  
\- ¿Volver a dónde Madison? - preguntó preocupada  
\- ¡Al infierno! El hijo de Satán dijo que me estaba muriendo y que volvería allí. ¡Por favor mami, no quiero morir!

Cordelia intentó sobreponerse rápidamente al asombro que vino cuando oyó como la había llamado. Consiguió que la chica tomara un poco de la poción para apaciguar los síntomas de la neumonía, luego comprobó su temperatura y la hizo levantarse del suelo para que la acompañara a la concina. 

El sonido de voces, platos y vasos llegó a sus oídos y cuanto más se acercaban más fuertes se hacían, parecía que habían empezado sin ellas. En la cocina nadie parecía extrañado por la niña que acompañaba a la Suprema, ni preguntaron porque llevaba puesta una bata de hospital.

Cordelia se sentó presidiendo la mesa e hizo que Madison se sentara a su lado, pero esto no hizo feliz a la chica y exigió sentarse al lado de Zoe. Cordelia aceptó su pedido sin pararse a pensar en todo el movimiento de sillas y platos que vino después. 

Desde lejos Cordelia observó comer a Madison, una parte de ella había esperado que los hábitos alimenticios de la actriz hubieran mejorado, pero no era así, Madison comió poco y mal, más atenta a ver qué era lo que hacía o decía Zoe que de alimentarse.

La castaña parecía no saber qué hacer con la atención de la niña. La suprema no había llegado a entender la clase de relación que había habido entre las dos, pero si sabía que Kyle no había hecho más que complicarla, esperaba que ahora que el chico no estaba, Zoe se animara a perdonar a Madison y que esta fuera más amable con ella.

Una discusión saco de su mente a la Suprema  
.  
\- He contado las calorías que has comido. ¡No son suficientes! - gritó Coco desde su sitio.  
\- No quiero estar gorda como tú- respondió con odio Madison.

Cordelia suspiró, ahí estaba la verdadera Madison, la chica que no tenía problemas en atacar si se sentía amenazada. Sabía que la contestación había hecho que Coco se sintiera mal, pero ese tipo de comentarios sería lo más efectivo para que todos entendieran que, aunque parecía una niña de ocho años, era una adulta con muy mal carácter. 

Cuando vio que la discusión se complicaba y más chicas en la mesa se unían, Cordelia dio por terminada la comida y las envió a hacer sus quehaceres. Además, pidió a Coco que cuidara de Madison y la encontrara algo que ponerse mientras ella y los miembros del consejo se reunían.

Tras una pequeña lucha con Madison, la cual no quería alejarse de Zoe, Cordelia y las demás las dejaron solas en la concina. Coco la agarró de la mano y la llevó hacia el sótano, pero antes de que llegara allí la actriz paró en seco. 

\- ¿A dónde vamos? Cordelia te ha dicho que me compres ropa. ¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza? La puerta de salida es aquella - dijo mientras la señalaba.

Coco puso su mejor cara de enfado con intención de parecer más amenazante, pero solo hizo que Madison se riera de su expresión. 

\- Cordelia ha dicho que te encuentre algo que ponerte. No te pienso llevar a una tienda para que lo utilices dos días. Bajaremos, en el sótano hay un montón de cajas con ropa de viejas alumnas.  
\- No pienso bajar ahí y me niego a ponerme nada usado por otra persona. Como si fuera pobre. Soy Madison Montgomery y soy…

La actriz quedo callada, con los ojos casi en blanco, Coco se dio cuenta de que se había topado con uno de los límites de los recuerdos de Madison y que la pequeña estaba intentando recordar algo que estaba fuera de esos límites, dentro de la verdadera Madison, que aún se encontraba en la cama del hospital.

Coco aprovechó esto para llevar a la abajo y empezar a buscar entre las cajas. Cuando la actriz retomó la conciencia empezó a gritar y a patear los diferentes objetos que se encontraban a su alrededor. Al ver que no iba a obtener la atención que quería Madison se sentó en un viejo sofá, riéndose de la bruja cuenta calorías que registraba cada cajón y maleta.

Una hora después tras a ver examinado todo donde creía que podía encontrar algo para Madison, Coco busco a la niña que se encontraba entre varios objetos antiguos, como una lámpara, una plancha, unas llaves y un arcón cerrado.

\- En vez de jugar podrías ayudarme a buscar algo que te valiera.  
\- ¿Por qué? Seria perder el tiempo, no pienso ponerme nada que no sea nuevo, quiero ver la nueva colección de Ralph Lauren.

Una parte de Coco deseaba golpear a la niña hasta hacerla llorar, era más fuerte que ella y Madison estaba indefensa. Estaba segura de que a nadie le importaría si le enseñaba ciertas cosas a base de golpes.

Mientras se acercaba a la niña, algo llamó su atención detrás de esta, era una casa de muñecas, estaba sucia y sin muebles, pero a su lado había una pequeña maleta con motivos infantiles, dentro había antiguos uniformes de diferentes tamaños. Buscó el que mejor le quedaría a Madison que ahora se encontraba con la cabeza metida en un libro.

\- ¿Qué estás leyendo?  
\- Creo que es lo que llamaban libros eróticos, pero en realidad no te cuentan nada.  
\- Deja eso y mira lo que he conseguido- dijo mostrándole el viejo vestido negro.  
\- Es perfecto para quemarlo. ¿Podemos ir de compras ya?   
\- Cordelia me pidió que te encontrara algo, mi misión está cumplida.  
\- Estoy segura de que a tu Suprema no le haría gracia verme desnuda correteando por la casa y eso es exactamente lo que va a ocurrir si te acercas con ese trapo.  
\- Le diré que eres una cabezota y te castigará.  
\- Dile lo que quieras, ella ya lo sabe, y te castigará a ti por no impedirme ir desnuda.  
\- ¡Pues se lo diré a Zoe! – Madison se quedó callada ante el grito de la bruja- ¿Y sabes qué? No te dejara estar más a su lado, así que si no quieres que eso ocurra cámbiate. 

Madison se puso roja, pero viendo que no iba a ganar la discusión se vistió con el uniforme. No era exactamente su talla, la quedaba un poco largo y demasiado holgado, pero por lo menos era mejor que la bata de hospital.

Subieron en silencio al salón donde encontraron a Cordelia, a Misty y a varias alumnas revisando lo que parecían juguetes. Mallory se acercó a ellas con una sonrisa.

\- Cordelia ha traído varios juegos de lógica para que pasemos la tarde en vez de ver la televisión. 

La Suprema se unió y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Mallory explicó.

\- Son juegos de lógica mágicos, te ayudan a saber a qué magia tienes mayor afinidad, habrá algún juego que os sea realmente sencillo y otros no podréis resolverlos. Pero tu querida- dijo mientras miraba a Mallory- estarás encerrada conmigo en la biblioteca viendo ese hechizo que has encontrado. – tras decir esto Cordelia se fijó en el vestido que llevaba Madison. – Vaya ese era el uniforme que vestían las alumnas cuando mi madre era solo una niña. ¿Dónde lo habéis encontrado?  
\- A bajo – Contestó Coco.  
\- Ya se me había olvidado que antes el aquelarre dejaba a sus hijas en la academia desde que eran muy pequeñas. Madison no parece muy contenta con su nueva vestimenta, tal vez habría que hacerle un pequeño arreglo.  
\- Señorita Cordelia, yo me encargo, cuando vivía en el pantano a veces tenía que hacer mis propios vestidos. – respondió Misty contenta de poder parar de limpiar la mansión.

Cuando Misty decidió que había terminado de arreglar el uniforme, dejó que Madison volviera con las demás. Pero la niña parecía un poco tímida ante la cantidad de alumnas que ahora se encontraban en el salón. 

\- ¿Dónde está Zoe?   
\- Creo que está en el despacho de Cordelia con unos papeles importantes. Vendrá luego, yo voy a hacer la cena, quédate aquí con Queenie. 

Cordelia pasó la mayor parte de la tarde en la biblioteca con Mallory, intentando comprender aún más el hechizo que regresaría el alma de Madison a su verdadero cuerpo. Para cuando la Suprema se sintió satisfecha con su trabajo era casi la hora de cenar. 

Mallory fue directamente a la cocina muerta de hambre y con dolor de cabeza, esperando poder tomar algo que la hiciera sentirse mejor, en cambio Cordelia se dirigió hacia los gritos que salían del salón. Queenie la abordó nada más que ella traspasó la puerta.

\- Madison está siendo una perra, ha resuelto todos los puzles y ahora está insultando a aquellas que les cuenta más resolverlos.   
\- ¿Ha resuelto todos? – Queenie asintió -Madison ven conmigo, en mi despacho tengo otro juego que puedes intentar resolver.

Una vez allí, sacó la pieza más difícil, ella misma lo había intentado descifrar numerosas veces, pero solo lo había conseguido solucionar una vez que se había convertido en Suprema. Los recuerdos de la infancia de Cordelia en la academia llegaron rápidos a ella. 

Una joven Myrtle Snow deja sobre la mesa la caja de juegos y sonríe a Cordelia que los mira con aburrimiento.

\- ¿Por qué nos haces hacer estos juegos?  
\- Son buenos para practicar la magia sin estar en clase, tal vez prefieras estar todo el tiempo practicando hechizos.  
Cordelia se mordió los labios y miró a la que ahora consideraba su madre con adoración.   
\- Mira querida, este de aquí es el acertijo más difícil, si alguna vez encuentras a una bruja que averigüe cual es la solución, tendrás ante ti a una bruja extraordinaria.   
\- ¿Tú lo has conseguido resolver?  
\- Yo no querida, pero si vi una vez a tu madre hacerlo.

La suprema salió de su pasado gracias al grito de júbilo de la pequeña Madison. 

\- ¡Lo he conseguido!

En la cena Cordelia estaba realmente complacida por cómo había transcurrido el día, así que, aunque normalmente no le gustara que las niñas vieran la televisión antes de ir a dormir, ese día permitió que todas juntas vieran una película.

Las opciones aparecieron, desde películas infantiles hasta de catástrofes naturales y de fantasmas, pero fue la Suprema quien al final se decidió por una comedia romántica para toda la familia. Las alumnas más mayores intentaron negociar con ella, pero Cordelia no dio su brazo a torcer e insistió en que ya habían tenido suficientes emociones los últimos días.

Al final todo el aquelarre se acomodó en el salón frente a la televisión disponiéndose en parejas, Cordelia se sentó junto a Misty, a su lado Queenie con una adolescente de trece años, Coco y Mallory se acurrucaron bajo una manta compartiendo caramelos y por último casi escondidas estaban Zoe y Madison, la profesora intentaba que la actriz se sentara bien en el sofá, pero la niña siempre acababa pegada a su costado. 

La película no era nada nuevo, chica conoce a chico, chica se enamora de chico y el chico la engaña para acostarse con ella, al final triunfa el amor y el mejor amigo de la chica hace lo que sea para que ella se dé cuenta de que deben estar juntos. 

Cuando acabó todas empezaron a recoger la sala en silencio, tenían sueño y lo único que querían era irse a dormir, pero la voz de Queenie rompió el vacío de la habitación. 

\- ¿Has visto Madison? Eso es amor, cuando quieres a alguien haces lo que sea para que la otra persona sea feliz.  
\- Ya lo sé, no soy estúpida – dijo agarrando la mano de Zoe.  
\- Como eres una perra creía que no eras capaz de sentir nada.  
\- Eso es mentira, yo amo a Zoe y haría cualquier cosa por ella, hasta morir. 

Tras la confesión un silencio incomodo lo llenó todo, nadie era capaz de moverse y algunas alumnas miraron a la Suprema en busca de una salida fácil. Pero Cordelia estaba demasiado encerrada en sus sentimientos como para poder atenderlas.

Eran los celos lo que más inundaba a la bruja, ahora comprendía porque Madison quiso traer a Kyle a la vida, y también porque su relación empeoró cuando la castaña trajo al ex – muerto a vivir a la mansión.

Cordelia se preguntaba que profunda había sido su relación. ¿Se habían besado en algún momento? ¿Habían llegado a acostarse? Eso explicaría todos los sentimientos confusos que percibía de las chicas cuando estaban juntas.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la horrible tos de Madison, Cordelia preocupada se acercó a la chica y tomó su temperatura poniendo su mano sobre su frente, la poción había dejado de funcionar y pudo notar como la actriz estaba empezando a tener fiebre.

\- Vamos Madison, hoy dormirás conmigo.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?   
\- Porque estas enferma y no puedo ponerte en otra habitación con más alumnas, puedes contagiarlas.  
\- Además, no hay camas libres- replicó por lo bajo Mallory.  
\- Pero siempre duermo con Zoe, ¡Quiero dormir con…! - Madison empezó a toser con fuerza, interrumpiendo su oración- Quiero dormir en mi habitación con ella, no voy a poder dormir si no. -La suprema negó con la cabeza.   
\- Hoy no Madison, tal vez cuando te encuentres mejor. 

La niña se separó de Zoe y agarró la mano de Cordelia, aceptando que no iba a ganar esa batalla. En la habitación Madison tomó la poción ofrecida por la Suprema y se acostó muy cerca de ella. La intimidad generada evocó a Cordelia a unos años atrás, al principio cuando solo eran ellas dos en la academia. 

Pacíficamente ambas mujeres se durmieron, hasta que Madison despertó a mitad de la noche, miró a su compañera de cama que aún se encontraba en el mundo de los sueños y salió corriendo hacia su antigua habitación. 

Se acercó a Zoe e intentó despertarla suavemente, cuando la castaña abrió los ojos Madison preguntó susurrando. 

\- ¿Puedo acostarme contigo? 

Cansada Zoe aceptó y la hizo un hueco en la cama, justo lo suficiente como para que la niña se acurrucara y se volvieron a dormir con Zoe abrazándola por detrás. 

Al mismo tiempo en la otra habitación Cordelia se despertó sobresaltada, buscó con su mano a Madison y cuando encontró su lugar vacío en la cama, la Suprema empezó a preocuparse. 

Cordelia busco por toda la casa, primero en los baños, luego en la cocina y hasta en el invernadero buscó, pero no encontró ni rastro de la niña. Agotada se dejó caer en uno de los sofás y repasó todos los sitios donde podría haber ido. Esperaba que no hubiera salido a la calle, miró por la ventana y vio como el sol salía y tras el amanecer una idea llegó a su cabeza. 

Fue despacio a la habitación privada de Zoe y allí la encontró. Enfadada Cordelia levantó a Zoe y la llevó fuera de la habitación, para no despertar a Madison. 

\- Zoe esto está mal, estas siendo muy egoísta, deberías haberla pedido que volviera a la habitación conmigo. - Zoe miró a la Suprema confundida.  
\- No hice nada.   
\- Sé que no llegó a comprender lo complicado de vuestra relación, pero si se algo, esta no es Madison, por lo menos no es la Madison completa. Crees que por sus acciones Madison no te guarda ningún rencor y tal vez piensas que le has perdonado por el pasado. Pero eso no es real, la mayor parte de Madison, las cosas que te enfadan de ella se encuentran en su verdadero cuerpo, y tienes que pensar si puedes perdonar a la Madison egoísta, la Madison que te dejó muerta. Si no puedes tienes que marcar distancia con esta Madison, si no lo haces, al final la harás más daño. 

Tras decir eso Cordelia las dejó solas, pero sus palabras pesaron en la conciencia de la chica que no pudo dormir las pocas horas que le quedaba.


	6. Suicidio o accidente

Zoe observó descansar a Madison, parecía tan tranquila, la antigua Madison tenía problemas para dormir, al principio ella misma se desvelaba escuchándola dar vueltas en la cama, luego se acostumbró y era rara la noche que se despertaba.

Kyle también había hecho que las noches fueran mejores pues si oían a la chica llorar era él quien se acercaba a la actriz para intentar que descansara pacíficamente, pero el noventa por ciento de las veces solo recibía insultos y algún que otro golpe con objetos que hubiera por la habitación.

Zoe se preguntaba si ella hubiera recibido el mismo trato, lo más seguro fuera que sí. La antigua Madison estaba jodida y le daba igual quien intentara ayudarla. Una idea cruzó la mente de Zoe como un relámpago, sí, la Madison que conocía estaba jodida pero no tanto como para poner su vida en riesgo y eso había cambiado en el último año. 

La pequeña niña despertó sonriendo cuando el primer rayo de sol impactó en su cara, su mirada era tan clara y pura que no la reconoció como la de su ex – amiga.

\- Madison, te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que me respondas a la verdad ¿vale? – Ella asintió con fervor.  
\- Nunca te mentiría Zoe.  
\- ¿Te intentaste suicidar?

Madison la miró con cara de confusión y balbuceó.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?  
\- Cuando te encontró Cordelia…  
\- Cordelia no me encontró, fue Myrtle, fue ella quien vino a mi casa y me trajo a la academia. 

Zoe comprendió que esta Madison no sabía la respuesta a la pregunta que la atormentaba, así que intentando que la niña se olvidara de todo la ayudo a vestirse, una vez que se sentaron a desayunar Zoe dirigió su mirada a Cordelia y la hizo saber que sí, que podía perdonar a la Madison atormentada, aunque antes tuvieran que entablar una profunda conversación. 

El amigo de Cordelia la llamó cuando aún estaban desayunando para informarla de que iban a preparar a Madison y que esta misma tarde la operarían. Cordelia viajó con Mallory y con la niña al hospital, nerviosas ingresaron en la habitación privada, intentando en todo momento llamar lo menos posible la atención.

\- Vamos Madison ponte en la cama a su lado.

La pequeña negó con cabeza y se escondió tras Mallory, que encontraba diversión en la escena que se estaba produciendo. La suprema exasperada intentó obligarla, pero la niña siempre escapaba de sus manos.

\- Vamos Madison ¿qué ocurre?  
\- Hay oscuridad en su interior- dijo señalando su cuerpo.  
\- Lo sé, pero necesito que te eches a su lado por favor. 

Al verse sin salida hizo lo que le pidieron y se acomodó en la cama. Tocó su propia cara y miró profundamente a Cordelia.

\- Mami, tengo miedo.  
\- No te preocupes, será solo un segundo y no dolerá. 

El hechizo fue más sencillo de lo que pensaban, como si la naturaleza les ayudara a recomponer lo que las manos inexpertas de sus alumnas habían roto. Cuando acabaron Mallory llevó el cuerpo sin vida de la pequeña a la morgue y Cordelia esperó cuidando a la ex – actriz. El médico entró poco después junto con una enfermera y un celador que se llevaron a Madison rápidamente.

\- Cuidaremos muy bien de ella Cordelia, no te puedo decir exactamente cuánto tiempo tardaremos, pero si te puedo dar esta información. He optado por ponerla una válvula mecánica, por lo que es más factible que no tengamos que volver a operarla. Y eso es bueno Cordelia, Madison es joven y podrá tener una vida normal sin preocuparse constantemente por su corazón. Ahora me tengo que ir, pero hablaremos cuando acabe la cirugía. 

Cuatro horas después el médico llegó cansado hacia donde Cordelia se encontraba sola, dado que había mandado a su alumna a la mansión. En silencio le indicó que le acompañara a un lugar más apartado para hablar. 

\- Tengo buenas noticias, Madison ha superado la cirugía, aunque aún no está fuera de peligro, tuvimos dificultad para que su corazón volviera a latir, pero parece que ahora mismo todo está bien. Si todo sigue así pasará una semana en el hospital, en la cual haremos pruebas para ver que todo funciona correctamente. Además, tendrá ayuda psicológica, esta ayuda se la ofrecemos a todos los pacientes con este tipo de patología porque un síntoma común son los cambios emocionales, pero también nos ayudara a saber si Madison intentó suicidarse. Si es así, tenemos permiso para retenerla aquí durante más tiempo, hasta que sepamos que no es un peligro para sí misma. Como te comenté antes le hemos implantado una prótesis mecánica y aunque tienen muchas ventajas tiene algunos inconvenientes, necesita tomar anticoagulantes toda su vida y tiene que dejar de beber, de fumar y de drogarse.  
\- Eso puede ser más difícil de lo que cree.  
\- Tendrá que hacerlo o tendremos que volver a operarla y no creo que su corazón lo resista. Cuando te la lleves a casa necesitará hacer ejercicio moderado, pero de eso ya te lo informaremos cuando llegue el momento.  
\- ¿Puedo verla?  
\- Hoy no, la hemos enviado a la UCI y es mejor que no reciba visitas hasta mañana que la subiremos a planta en cuanto despierte. 

A la mañana siguiente Cordelia se acercó al hospital a primera hora de la mañana, cuando ingresó en la habitación la rubia ni siquiera se giró a mirarla, preocupada la suprema se acercó a ella. 

\- Hola ¿Cómo te sientes? – el silencio se hizo en la habitación- Las enfermeras me han comentado que no has dicho nada desde que has despertado.

Molesta Madison giró su cuerpo hacia el lado contrario al que estaba la suprema, dejando claro que no la quería tener allí. Suspirando la bruja mayor se acercó aún más a la espalda de la chica con la intención de tocar su hombro mientras seguía hablando.

\- Sé que estas enfadada por tener que estar aquí una semana, pero…

Justo en el momento en que sus dedos tocaron el hombro de la chica sintió como era empujada firmemente, debido a la sorpresa no puedo contrarrestar la magia, por lo que su cuerpo voló hacia una pared próxima.

\- Bueno por lo menos sabemos que tus poderes siguen ahí- Dijo una vez que se levantó.

Luego volvió a acercarse decididamente a Madison, esta vez preparada para el ataque de esta. Cordelia se puso frente a ella e hizo que la mirara mientras sus manos la sujetaban por los hombros para obligarla a mantenerse quieta. 

\- Te voy a decir esto una sola vez, quieras o no volverás al aquelarre, me respetaras y a todas tus hermanas también. No me estoy dando por vencida contigo, escúchame bien, no hay nada que puedas hacer que haga que vuelva a alejarte de mí. Y como te conozco y sé que te lo tomarás como un reto te diré algo más. Te amo Madison, lo hice desde el momento en que tu hueso culo llegó a la mansión y lo haré cuando yazca bajo tierra. Así que no hagas nada que me enfade o me encargaré personalmente de ponerle morado.

Sintió como la fuerza con la que la intentaba apartarla se reducía a cero, besó su frente y limpió la lágrima que caía por su mejilla.

\- ¿Por qué me salvaste?  
\- ¿No me has oído Madison? Te amo.   
\- Eso no te hizo salvarme del infierno en otras ocasiones.

Cordelia cambió su cara seria a una de infinita tristeza.

\- Y no me lo perdonaré jamás. Ahora descansa, puedo notar como te has esforzado demasiado por hoy.

Madison durmió toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, despertándose solo para picotear la comida y tirar el resto por la ventana. El médico psiquiatra se acercó a su habitación a mitad de la tarde cuando la necesidad de fumar, beber y drogarse estaba empezando aparecer. 

\- Hola Madison, soy el Doctor Karlo Firao, soy psiquiatra y estoy aquí para ayudarte a superar este trauma.

Madison sonrió por dentro, un trauma más, un trauma menos, no iba cambiar nada. Ignoró al médico que se había sentado en una silla frente a ella.

\- Tengo varias preguntas y me encantaría que respondieras con sinceridad. ¿Cómo te encuentras? 

La rubia le observó atentamente y decidió que era un idiota, así que dispuesta a no gastar energía en él miró el gotero que estaba enganchado a su brazo, deseando arrancárselo.

\- Tu madre, Cordelia, me dijo que podías ser un hueso duro de roer y que no me asustara de tus malas palabras y de tus miradas asesinas, pero parece que no me crees lo suficiente importante ni siquiera para eso. Te contaré algo que te hará cambiar de opinión sobre mí. Sé que te han dicho que estarás aquí una semana. Siete días pueden convertirse en una eternidad cuando quieres salir de un lugar, tengo el poder de alargar ese tiempo, si siete días es una eternidad un mes puede convertirse en un infierno. – Madison volvió a mirarlo, pero esta vez con dardos en sus ojos – hagamos un trato, por cada día que yo no me sienta satisfecho con tus respuestas dos días más se añadirán a tu condena. Voy a dejar que lo medites.

El odio creció en el interior de Madison, como si de un volcán se tratara.

\- No puede hacer eso – escupió.  
\- En realidad, sí que puedo, así que ¿Cómo será Madison?  
\- ¿Qué quiere saber? – el psiquiatra sonrió ante la respuesta.   
\- ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
\- De diez, me han abierto en dos, me han magreado por dentro y luego me han dejado en manos de un psicópata. Tengo ganas de un margarita especiado y un cigarro que pudra mis pulmones, pero parece que no están en el menú.  
\- El mono por las drogas consumidas debe empezar esta noche, no has tenido síndrome de abstinencia antes porque te han mantenido sedada todo el tiempo. Te puedo asegurar que las próximas horas no van a ser bonitas. Podría recetarte algo que te ayudara, pero creo que necitas sentir todo el peso de tus acciones para que aprendas algo de ellas.

Un escalofrió la recorrió al recodar la primera vez que tuvo que pasar por ello. Estaba en la academia con Cordelia, las dos solas, la Suprema la mantuvo caliente e hidratada, fue horrible, pero podía oír la voz amorosa de Cordelia ofreciéndole apoyo. 

\- ¿Has pensado alguna vez en suicidarte? – La pregunta interrumpió los pensamientos de la bruja.  
\- No- respondió secamente.

No podía responder la verdad, que la primera vez que pensó en ello tenía siete años y fue justo después de la primera fiesta de disfraces que había organizado su padre con sus amigos, a partir de ese día fue una idea que rondaba por su mente cada cierto tiempo.

\- No te creo Madison, conozco tu historia y estoy seguro de que más de una vez ha cruzado tu mente.  
\- ¿Eres un maldito acosador o algo así? – él podía pensar lo que quisiera, pero si no daba una respuesta positiva no podría encerrarla en el área de psiquiatría, así que volvió a negar- No, nunca he pensado en acabar con mi vida.  
\- ¿Y qué es lo que ocurrió el día que tu madre te encontró?   
\- Estoy segura de que sabes que Cordelia no es mi verdadera madre, deja de llamarla así. Y fue un error, estaba cansada y borracha, no me di cuenta que tomaba más pastillas que las que debía para el uso recreativo, soy adicta no suicida.   
\- Tomaste dos botes y medio, si vas a mentir hazlo bien.   
\- No miento, estaba demasiado borracha, ni si quiera recuerdo en que estaba pensando. 

Sin obtener las respuestas que quería el psiquiatra salió de la habitación dejando a Madison contenta de haber superado este día aunque temiendo lo que vendría próximamente.


	7. La película II

Como el psiquiatra predijo, a la hora de la cena Madison era un manojo de nervios provocado por el síndrome de abstinencia. El poco hambre que había tenido se había ido por la ventana en el mismo momento que sintió sus manos temblar.

La cena fue lanzada contra la cara de la voluntaria que la traía, no acertó porque no era capaz de controlar completamente su cuerpo, además el arranque de ira fue acompañado de unos cuantos insultos.

A la mañana siguiente Cordelia se encontró a Madison completamente desquiciada, no había dormido en toda la noche y las enfermeras la habían visto gritar un par de veces a la pared. Aparte de eso, las convulsiones estaban a cargo del cuerpo de la rubia, al verlo la suprema decidió hablar con el psiquiatra.

\- ¿No hay nada que la puedan dar para ayudarla?  
\- Podría pero, ¿Cuánto tardaría en volver a las andadas cuando salga de aquí?  
\- En mi academia hay normas muy duras contra ese tipo de diversión.  
\- Usted la conoce, se escapará una noche y la encontrará drogada y borracha a la mañana siguiente. Conozco a las chicas como ella señorita Goode, he trabajado con las de su tipo a lo largo de toda la vida, desgraciadamente necesitan aprender por las duras. Usted estuvo con ella en su primera recuperación ¿no?- Cordelia asintió- Bueno no será peor que aquella vez. Cuidaremos de ella señorita Goode, y si en algún momento vemos que su vida corre peligro le prometo que tomaremos otras medidas. Por ahora creo que lo mejor es que despida de su… hija y vuelva a casa, seguro que mañana se encontrará más tranquila.

Una vez que Cordelia desapareció del hospital Karlo entró con una sonrisa en la habitación. Dejó en la cama un nuevo pijama para Madison, luego abrió un poco una de las ventanas y se colocó en la misma posición que el día anterior.

\- Cámbiate- Ordenó, Madison fingió estar ocupada rascándose los brazos- Madison estas sudada, cámbiate. 

Irritada por su tono la rubia envió de una patada la ropa al suelo provocando que el psiquiatra frunciera el ceño.

\- A lo largo de esta semana aprenderás que hacerme caso hará las cosas más favorables para ti, incluso podría pensarme si ponerte medicación para ayudarte a pasar el mono. – Dijo mientras recogía el pijama. – Espero que mañana estés más receptiva. Ahora, por qué no seguimos con la conversación de ayer. ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
\- ¡PUEDO VER EL DEMONIO DENTRO DE TI!- Gritó la ex – actriz mientras intentaba esconderse bajo la sabana de su mirada insidiosa.  
\- ¿Qué tal si hablamos de tu nueva válvula? Al fin y al cabo por eso estas aquí, algunos pacientes se sienten preocupados, con cambios de humor y hasta deprimidos después de una operación como esta. ¿Te sientes deprimida Madison?  
\- No – gruñó  
\- Siento que no quieres mi ayuda y eso me afecta terriblemente. Debes confiar en mi o si no esto no funcionará. No me dejas más remedio que poner en el informe que se te añadan dos días más de tratamiento psicológico.

Durante el resto de la semana todo fue igual, la suprema se acercaba al hospital para ver a Madison, la cual parecía cada día más paranoica y asustada, lo peor de su situación había pasado, no tenía vómitos y ni convulsiones la chica controlaba perfectamente su cuerpo, pero se encontraba ansiosa, sin hambre y con insomnio. Cordelia se sorprendida todas las mañanas de encontrarla cada vez más delgada.

Le había preguntado a los médicos que la atendían pero todos la decían lo mismo, Madison se negaba a ingerir nada, la habían puesto un suero adecuado para este tipo de situaciones pero tendría que pensar si daba su consentimiento para colocarla una sonda nasogástrica.

Karlo también la visitaba todos los días justo después de que la Suprema se fuera, trataba de que la chica confesara que había intentado suicidarse pero la bruja siempre lo negaba y eso estaba provocando irritación al psiquiatra que veía cada día que pasaba menos probabilidades de mantener a Madison entre sus manos.

En la academia de la señorita Robichaux había un ambiente de falsa alegría a la vuelta de Madison. Por un lado estaban Zoe y Mallory que se encontraban realmente contentas de la llegada de la chica y que se estaban encargando de encontrarla un lugar en la escuela. Por otro estaban Queenie, Misty y Coco que veían a la actriz como un problema, uno que podía causar muchos estragos dentro del aquelarre.

Cordelia no se dejaba influir por ninguno de los dos equipos, sabía que Madison iba a ser difícil de contentar, sobre todo si pretendía seguir con su profesión pero también había dado mucho, casi su vida, por lo que debía ser recompensada con el amor y la amistad de su Suprema y sus hermanas.

Aun con todo esto no podía dejar de estar emocionada con la perspectiva de la vuelta a casa de la rubia, se sentía igual que cuando recibió la llamada de Myrtle diciéndola que había encontrado a su primera pupila.

Los días pasaron en creciente tensión hasta justo la noche antes de que la ex – actriz volviera. Cordelia se sentó agotada en uno de los sofás del salón, la academia estaba en silencio porque había mandado a dormir a todo el mundo. Abrió el volumen antiguo, era una primera edición de cumbres borrascosas, Emily Bronte siempre la calmaba.

Dejo que la lectura la engullera y la alejara de todos los problemas que tenía, poco tiempo después fue sacada del siglo XVIII por unos pasos sigilosos que se acercaban. Alzó la vista y encontró a Zoe en pijama.  
\- No puedo dormir – la suprema sonrió y palmeó el sofá invitándola a sentarse junto a ella. 

Zoe avanzó despacio y se sentó junto a ella apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Cordelia. La suprema intentó volver a concentrarse en la lectura mientras acariciaba el pelo de la chica, tras unos minutos Mallory y Coco se acercaron a ellas con fingida indiferencia.

Las dos chicas traían consigo comida y un par de mantas, se acomodaron en su lugar habitual mirando a su Suprema. Un murmullo tras la puerta despertó el interés de Cordelia, confundida se dirigió a abrirla, Queenie, Misty y varias chicas mayores susurraban en círculo. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que habían sido descubiertas Misty tomó la delantera con una sonrisa.

\- Hemos pensado que una noche de cine estaría bien.

Cordelia que aún no salía de su perplejidad las dejó pasar al salón. Mallory revisó Netflix buscando la película perfecta, cuando la encontró se paró delante de la televisión en un intento de tapar el nombre de la película.

Cuando todas se habían colocado y las mantas se habían repartido Mallory sonrió y poco a poco se apartó, había elegido una de las nuevas películas de Madison, una que las chicas aún no habían visto.

La pantalla se puso en negro y el logo de recomendado para mayores de dieciséis apareció en la pantalla, Zoe aprovechó para bajarse al suelo y se colocó al lado de una Queenie concentrada en la pantalla.

La película trataba sobre la búsqueda de un hombre a una prostituta (Madison) que le había salvado de morir atropellado una noche de borrachera. El hombre investigaba y hablaba con varias personas que frecuentaban la zona para intentar encontrarla.

Cordelia se reconoció a si misma que la película no estaba mal aunque había un par de escenas que la habían dejado un poco nerviosa. A mitad del filme el tono inocente cambio, en la pantalla apareció Madison con un vestido muy corto y con mirada ingenua.

Cordelia sintió como se mojaba inmediatamente, se movió un poco, intentando que no se notara su incomodidad, pero supo que no lo había conseguido cuando se encontró con los ojos de Misty.

La escena continuó, los protagonistas tenían sexo y las imágenes del torso desnudo de Madison se repetían sin cesar. La fingida candidez que emanaba de la rubia evocó a la Suprema a uno de los recuerdos mejor guardados que tenía, lo que no ayudó a la inundación que sentía.

De repente la película fue pausada por una de sus alumnas, cuya habilidad era poder ver las imágenes que transcurrían en la mente de otra persona, justo en la imagen de Madison teniendo un orgasmo, avergonzada rezó para que la chica no hubiera navegado por sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Queréis las dos dejar de recordar los encuentros sexuales que habéis tenido con Madison!  
\- Pero ¿de que estas hablando? – respondió Queenie sorprendida por el grito de la chica.  
\- Zoe y Cordelia están llenándome de imágenes sexuales de Madison, y es muy incómodo para mí.

La habitación quedo en silencio y la Suprema se preguntó por qué siempre ocurrían estas cosas cuando estaban viendo una película. Comprendiendo que no iban a poder continuar viéndola ordenó a Mallory que apagara todo y que cada uno se fuera a su habitación.

Una vez sola Cordelia se enfadó consigo misma, debía haber controlado sus pensamientos delante de sus alumnas, otro pensamiento llegó con celos incrustados, ¿Cuándo habían tenido sexo Zoe y Madison y porque no había sido capaz de darse cuenta? ¿Tan ciega había estado? ¿Qué otras cosas se había perdido?

Misty y Zoe entraron en el dormitorio de la Suprema como si fuera un batallón en medio de la guerra, pidiendo explicaciones sobre su relación con Madison. Ella sabía que a Zoe no le debía nada pero Misty era casi su novia, no se lo había pedido pero la relación estaba ahí.

Así que intentando tranquilizarlas las explicó todo.

\- Fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando solo éramos ella y yo en la academia. Cuando vino Madison estaba perdida, Myrtle me dijo que había tenido una vida dura, fui benevolente y la dije que si quería quedarse aquí debía dejar las drogas, fue un mes y medio muy duro.

Cordelia rememoró lo pequeña que parecía Madison siempre asustada y rascándose los brazos, haciéndose unas heridas horribles en ellos, que luego Cordelia tenía que limpiar y curar para encontrar más tarde el pecho magullado de la chica.

\- Pero acabó y Madison empezó a estar más tranquila, casi parecía que le gustaba estar aquí y mi compañía. Una noche vino a mi cuarto y se metió conmigo en la cama, no era raro, habíamos dormido juntas más de una vez, pero esa noche tuvimos sexo.

La imagen medio desnuda de la actriz llego a su mente, al principio Cordelia creía que la chica solo se sentía ansiosa de nuevo, pero luego sintió los dedos de la chica revoloteando sobre su sexo. Cuando Cordelia se apartó de ella, Madison no se rindió y susurró que quería darle las gracias por cuidar de ella. Lo que ocurrió a continuación era privado, solo de ellas dos, aunque hubiera noches en los que solo podía oír a Madison gimiendo y llamándola mama.

\- A la mañana siguiente Myrtle trajo consigo a Queenie y Madison se volvió tan dura como la conocemos.

Zoe enfadada se alejó, Cordelia sabía que debía digerir todo esa información y esperaba que no cambiara su pensamiento sobre perdonar a la actriz. Misty en cambio se quedó con ella mirándola fijamente. 

\- ¿Te corriste?  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Esa noche con Madison ¿llegaste al orgasmo?

Cordelia insegura asintió levemente. Esa noche fue la primera vez que tomó el control durante el sexo, algo que nunca había podido hacer con su esposo. Sentir a Madison tan necesitada de ella hizo que se relajara y se corriera mientras sentía como la rubia se estremecía contra ella.

\- Hoy dormiré en mi habitación, no vengas a buscarme – Dijo Misty con la voz dura.


	8. Llena de curiosas

Cordelia fue a recoger a Madison a la mañana siguiente, la actriz se encontraba esperándola sentada en la cama.

\- ¿Voy a poder salir de aquí?  
\- ¿Por qué no podrías? Ha pasado una semana, vuelves a casa conmigo. Te he traído ropa, vístete, firmaré un par de documentos y nos iremos.

El cardiólogo y el psiquiatra se encontraban en el control de enfermería, con todos los documentos que debía firmar.

\- Tenemos que hablar, señorita Goode, en esta semana que he tratado a Madison he podido observar que necesita mayor atención de la esperada. Creo que Madison debería quedarse aquí más tiempo, para mejorar su salud mental.

Cordelia dudó, ¿Era mejor que la llevara a casa o que se quedará aquí?, tras una pausa para pensar tomó la decisión de seguir con el plan inicial.

\- Madison no quiere estar aquí, la llevaré a casa y si tenemos algún problema concertaré una cita con usted.  
\- Creo que no me comprende- dijo agarrándola el brazo con fuerza – Madison debe quedarse aquí, es lo mejor para ella.

La Suprema miró enfadada al psiquiatra, como se atrevía a ponerla una mano encima, como si creyera que estaba siendo emocional. Escaneando a Karlo pudo notar una vibra maligna a su alrededor de él. ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta antes?

\- Es usted quien no comprende – gruñó mientras tiraba de su brazo para alejar su toque – Madison volverá a la academia conmigo. No ha dicho nada de que intentará suicidarse en toda la semana, siempre ha dicho que fue un accidente. Así que no voy a dejarla aquí.  
\- Aún le queda el problema de la comida, no ha comido nada. Puedo encerrarla por eso, quiera o no señorita Goode.  
\- Preguntémosle – los tres entraron en la habitación, Madison ya estaba lista para irse – Madison si vuelves a casa prometes comer.  
\- Si, solo quiero irme de aquí.   
\- Ahí lo tienen, solucionado. 

Madison y Cordelia se alejaron del hospital rápidamente. Nerviosa la rubia subió sus pies al asiento del coche y se abrazó las piernas, sus dientes encontraron las uñas de sus manos. La suprema quiso pedirla que bajara los pies pero no quería empezar el día con gritos así que cambio su discurso.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Madison se encogió de hombros.  
\- Me lo han preguntado mucho últimamente, estoy aliviada de no estar más en el hospital.  
\- ¿Fueron amables contigo?  
\- Si, supongo. El psiquiatra era un gilipollas.  
\- A mi también me lo pareció… ¿te hizo algo?- preguntó preocupada, Madison solía callarse las cosas importantes.  
\- No, solo quería que dijera que intenté suicidarme.  
\- ¿Lo hiciste? – preguntó Cordelia intentando sonar lo más casual posible.  
\- No, fue un accidente – contestó.

Por un segundo la suprema se relajó al oír la contestación, pero algo en la voz de la chica hizo que una alarma se alzará en su cabeza, no estaba diciendo toda la verdad. 

\- Todas tienen muchas ganas de verte.  
\- Mientes fatal.

Mientras más se acercaban a la casa más nerviosa estaba la chica, empezó a removerse en su asiento luego Madison se agachó y recogió un paquete de tabaco escondido bajo el asiento. Al verlo Cordelia se lo arrebató de las manos y lo tiró por la ventana.

\- ¿De dónde conseguiste eso?  
\- Lo escondí antes de morir.  
\- Creía que te habían dicho que no podías seguir teniendo ese estilo de vida- dijo mientras aparcaba el coche fuera de la academia.

Ninguna de las dos hizo ademán de bajar si no que se recostaron a un más en los asientos. Madison miró a la casa blanca, a las verjas puntiagudas y al césped verde.

\- Se ve diferente… y está llena de cotillas.- susurró cuando encontró los rostros medio escondidos en las ventanas.  
\- Hicimos un par de arreglos muy necesarios en la estructura. Tienes que dejar las drogas, el alcohol y el tabaco, Madison, si no te podrás enferma otra vez.  
\- Eso me han dicho, también debo de tomarme esto- comentó sacando una caja de anticoagulantes de su bolsa- pero no va a suceder. Puedo dejar la coca, puedo dejar el alcohol y me puedo tomar esta mierda pero el tabaco ha sido mi mejor amigo por años.

Suspirando Cordelia aceptó, podían abarcar el tema del tabaco más adelante, cuando la chica no fuera un manojo de nervios.

\- Dame el medicamento, te lo daré cada mañana con el desayuno para que no se te olvide tomarlo.  
\- No soy una niña.  
\- Dámelo Madison, te lo devolveré cuando pueda confiar en que te lo tomarás. Puedes abrir la guantera y coger lo que hay ahí.

Madison encontró en ella su móvil, un nuevo paquete de cigarrillos y un mechero. La actriz sonrió y se metió uno en la boca inmediatamente. 

\- Que amable – dijo mientras aspiraba.  
\- Voy a controlar lo que comes, ¿Me has oído? Comerás todo lo que te sirva, sin discusiones, no quiero tener una pelea por esto en cada comida, yo elijo que comes y cuanto comes, estas esquelética y necesitas engordar.

Girando sus ojos Madison salió del coche y se apoyó en la puerta de este. Al ver que no se movía la Suprema se puso a su lado.

\- ¿Qué miramos?  
\- Quiero saber qué es lo que ha cambiado - sabiendo que la chica solo quería tomarse unos momentos más, contestó.  
\- Limpiamos la fachada hace poco, hemos cambiado las contraventanas de toda la casa y las ventanas del sótano. Los niños de la ciudad intentaban entrar por ahí.

Madison asintió concentrada, luego fijó su mirada en la casa de al lado que tenía un gran cartel en venta colocado en medio del jardín. 

\- ¿Nadie quiere vivir al lado del aquelarre más famoso de norte américa?  
\- Eso y que su precio es exorbitado. ¿Has acabado?

La rubia aspiró por última vez lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo y lo tiró a la graba para luego pisarlo con fuerza. Ambas mujeres subieron los escalones y cruzaron la entrada a la vez. Cuando entraron todas las niñas que antes miraban por las ventanas se habían escondido.

\- Podéis salir, os hemos visto.- El aquelarre salió de sus escondrijos y las rodearon con curiosidad. – ¿No deberíais haber empezado las clases ya?  
\- Queríamos saludar a Madison – dijo Mallory acercándose a la rubia y abrazándola.

Fue un abrazo incomodo, Mallory la envolvía con fuerza pero la chica no la correspondió si no que dejó sus brazos colgando. 

\- Dile que pare – exclamó mirando a Cordelia.  
\- Está bien Mallory déjala respirar.

Ninguna otra chica se acercó a Madison, por lo que solo se intercambiaron un par de palabras con el resto. La actriz observó que Zoe ni siquiera la estaba mirando, rechazó con fuerza el dolor que parecía alojarse en su corazón y recogió otro cigarrillo. Viendo esto Cordelia dio por terminada la reunión improvisada.

\- Ven Madison, Mallory y Zoe te prepararon una habitación para ti sola. Supusimos que te negarías a compartir habitación, es un poco pequeña pero no nos sobra el espacio.

Llegaron al tercer piso y se dirigieron al final del pasillo, lejos de la terrorífica habitación de Spalding.

\- Parece un armario.  
\- Bueno era una antigua despensa, pero las chicas se han esforzado mucho para hacerla acogedora.

La pequeña habitación estaba pintada de blanco, una cama individual pegada a una de las paredes ocupaba casi todo el espacio, al lado de esta una irrisoria mesita de noche. Pegados a la otra pared se encontraba un pequeño escritorio iluminado por la luz de la ventana, una cómoda y un espejo sobre ella.

\- No caben todas mis cosas aquí.  
\- He visto tu armario, tienes demasiadas cosas, tendrás que elegir lo que quieres conservar. Estamos a tope, deberías estar agradecida por tener un espacio privado.  
\- ¿Por qué no compras la casa de al lado? Podrías mandar a algunas de tus pupilas allí.  
\- ¿Crees que no lo he pensado? Pero el banco ha fijado un precio demasiado alto. – Suspirando Cordelia se sentó en la pequeña cama – Todo el mundo tiene algo con lo que contribuir en la casa. Sé que tienes tu propio trabajo pero no creo que debas volver pronto, así que me ayudaras en el despacho, tómalo como un trabajo de secretaria.   
\- Y una mierda, no soy la chacha de nadie.  
\- No permito replicas, no puedes pasearte por la casa todo el día, vagueando, necesitas estar ocupada y yo necesito ayuda, empezaras mañana, vendré a despertarte. Ahora vamos a bajo, quiero que empieces a hacer una criba de tu ropa, cuando oigas la campana ve al comedor.

Madison vagó por toda la casa, encontrando pequeñas diferencias de lo que recordaba, antes de que se diera cuenta acabó frente a la puerta de Zoe, sigilosamente entró y absorbió el ambiente con los ojos, olía a Zoe pero a la vez no, un recuerdo fugaz de susurros en la noche llenaron su mente.

No sabía dónde estaba la castaña aunque esperaba que no la encontrara en su cuarto, tendría que hablar con ella, para intentar solucionar su relación, aunque fuera solo para tener una fría amistad. Una pequeña voz se rebeló, ella no quería solo una amistad con Zoe, empujó la voz hacia el fondo de su mente y la bloqueó.

Buscó sus maletas que se encontraban esparcidas por el salón, en ellas solo se encontraban algunas ropas negras, iba a echar de menos la ropa de color. Una idea llegó a su mente, ella no quería deshacerse de sus cosas, básicamente era lo único que tenía, el espacio que la habían dado era minúsculo pero ella tenía el suficiente dinero como para solucionar ese pequeño inconveniente.

Navegó por internet hasta que oyó la campana sonar, indicándole que la comida estaba lista. No había mucha gente en el comedor y las pocas niñas que había apenas la miraron cuando entró en él. Recogió un plato y observó atentamente la mesa donde se extendía el menú. 

No la apetecía nada pero Cordelia se iba a poner como una banshee si la veía sin comida. Observó atentamente, la carne de vaca parecía poco hecha y la de pollo demasiado, las patatas parecían duras y la verdura como si fuera del día pasado. Una mano colocó en frente de ella un plato con un trozo de carne y vegetales, alzó la mirada y se encontró con la Suprema que la miraba preocupada.

Lo recogió y se fue a sentar, pero al girarse se encontró con la mesa llena. ¿Cuánto llevaba mirando la comida? El tiempo pasaba extraño últimamente. Empezó a engullir la comida, si se paraba a pensar dejaría de comer y eso ahora mismo no era una opción.  
Hecho un breve vistazo a su alrededor, había pequeños grupos hablando entre sí, nadie parecía estar prestando atención a lo que hacía, cosa que agradeció profundamente. Sintiéndose libre miró al objeto de su obsesión, Zoe también estaba hablando animadamente con una chica que no conocía, parecían amigas. 

Los celos la recorrieron, Zoe había construido una familia aquí y parecía feliz. Sabía que no podía arruinarlo, aunque la envidia de verlas a todas felices la carcomiera. Volver aquí seria otra oportunidad más para alejarse del infierno.

Terminó de comer rápidamente y salió de la cocina aún más rápido. Pero fue mala idea salir así, pues en medio del pasillo un mareo la hizo pararse en seco, se apoyó en la pared y se dejó caer suavemente.

Los sonidos en la cocina siguieron pero Madison sabía que en cuanto acabaran saldrían para disfrutar de su tarde. Se tenía que mover, no quería ver la mirada de lástima que la lanzarían al verla tirada en el suelo.

No tenía fuerzas para subir a su cuarto, pero necesitaba moverse, se levantó y se dirigió hacia el único sitio donde creyó estar a salvo, el sótano. Era el lugar más oscuro de la casa, las bombillas casi ni iluminaban el lugar, lleno de trastos y cajas, pero Madison sabía que entre toda la basura había tesoros escondidos. 

Años atrás había sido la propia Cordelia quien había insistido en que bajara allí con ella para encontrar todo lo que pudiera interesarle, había sido una distracción perfecta, y lo volvería a ser cuando recuperara algo de energía.


	9. ¿De vuelta a la normalidad?

Se sentó en el sofá y cerró los ojos, podía sentir el mundo moverse a su alrededor. Su móvil vibró pidiendo atención, tres mensajes la aguardaban. El primero era su abogado, quería hablar con ella lo más pronto posible, el segundo era de su representante pidiendo la misma atención que el letrado, el último en cambio era de un desconocido, apenas una frase conformaba el texto “¿Cómo te encuentras?”

Madison miró su teléfono atentamente, no entendía quién podía haber conseguido su número, esperaba que no fuera un fan loco, había tenido varios de esos y no era algo divertido. Decidió cortar por lo sano y bloqueó el número, si fuera alguien que conocía se pondría en contacto con ella de otra forma.

Luego llamó a su abogado, le estaba poniendo varias pegas sobre el plan que había diseñado horas antes, pero la actriz estaba decidida, era lo mejor para todos, sobre todo para ella que tendría un espacio lo suficientemente grande para no sentirse enclaustrada como en la pequeña habitación de la mansión.

Dejó para el final la peor parte, estaba cansada, no quería discutir y esta iba a ser una conversación complicada, había desaparecido por un largo tiempo, otra vez. Y tenía una película aceptada que empezaría dentro de un mes y medio. 

Pero Cordelia tenía razón, no podía volver tan rápido, no solo porque tuviera que arreglar ciertos problemas aquí que le llevaría bastante tiempo, ni porque realmente pensara que su corazón iba a necesitar descansar antes de volver a los días interminables de grabación.

Si no porqué una pregunta rondaba su cabeza ¿realmente quería volver? La actuación era todo lo que había conocido en su vida, hubo momentos en que había sido toda su vida, sin dejar tiempo para colegio, amigos o cualquier tipo de diversión o niñez. Y eso la llevó por muy malos caminos, además ¿Cómo lo compaginaría con el aquelarre? no es que se hicieran muchas películas en Nueva Orleans.

Tenía mucho en lo que pensar, pero en ese momento Madison decido ser práctica, llamó a su representante para explicarle todo. Media hora de discusión con él dejó en su cuerpo la necesidad de mandarlo todo a la mierda y hacerse un par de rayas. Rechazando la idea vagó por el lugar en busca de algo que llamará su atención. 

Lo único que lo hizo fue el viejo piano, estaba desafinado y la banqueta cojeaba pero necesitaba distracción, había aprendido lo básico cuando tenía siete años y a lo largo de su vida había tenido oportunidad de aprender algo más, no era una experta pero eso ahora no importaba.

Quitó la sabana que lo cubría, se sentó y empezó a pulsar las notas, poco a poco canciones sencillas fueron saliendo de su interior, sonaba mal pero podían aún reconocerse las melodías infantiles. El sonido de unas cajas cayendo la despertó de su ensueño, Cordelia la miró con arrepentimiento.

\- Lo siento, te he asustado, es hora de cenar, llevas todo el día aquí abajo.  
\- ¿Estabas preocupada porque me hubiera largado?  
\- No, una de las chicas te ha oído pensar muy fuerte, me dijo que estabas aquí.  
\- Otra Nun, que bien – dijo con ironía.  
\- Anda vamos, el pescado se va a enfriar.

La cena fue una repetición de la comida, Madison no podía dejar de pensar. Miró a Zoe que reía con Misty y se preguntó si algún día podría ser así de feliz. Toda su vida había sido basada en obtener más, más de todo, más dinero, más popularidad, más fama, más poder… Verla sonreír después de toda la mierda que ella la había lanzado hacia que se sintiera como nada.

Dejó de comer, miró a Cordelia que estaba atenta a la conversación de las dos chicas, sonriendo, ella también parecía feliz. Cogió una servilleta de papel y la arrugó en su mano, luego fue partiendo el salmón, cuando estuvo segura de que nadie la veía deslizó un trozo en la servilleta y lo estrujo entre sus dedos.

Bebió agua mientras miraba a su alrededor, nada, nadie parecía darse cuenta, relajada tiró disimuladamente otro trozo al suelo y lo pateó mandándolo al otro extremo de la mesa. Se llevó un pequeño trozo a la boca y lo retuvo hasta que fue una pasta, luego trago.

Suavemente deslizó la bola de papel con el pescado en ella en su bota y empezó a destrozar lo que quedaba en el plato, repartiéndolo por él. Estaba satisfecha con su trabajo, no tenía ganas de vomitar y esta era la segunda forma más sencilla de hacer desaparecer la comida, la próxima vez llevaría un vestido con bolsillos.

\- Mueve tu silla – miró a la niña que había a su lado con sorpresa.  
\- ¿Qué?   
\- ¡Tu silla! ¡muévela! 

La actriz miró hacia abajo y vio que la chaqueta de la chica estaba en el suelo y que su silla había pillado una manga.

\- No – sabía que era una tontería, pero tenía ganas de pelear con alguien.  
\- Quiero irme y no me dejas.  
\- Bueno ¿y quien tiene la culpa de eso?  
\- ¡Tú!- miró a la niña sonriendo descaradamente.  
\- No quiero levantarme aun, lo siento tendrás que esperar.

La niña se impló como si fuera un globo y pudo sentir como la habitación empezaba a subir de temperatura. Madison se empezó a reir de la cara de la chica que se había puesto de un rojo intenso, los grados siguieron subiendo haciendo que Madison empezara a agobiarse.

La temperatura bajó de golpe cuando la Suprema agarró a ambas por el hombro. La rubia tragó despacio, sabía que se había metido en un lio, pero estaba irritada y quería una copa, tampoco le sentaría mal fumar algo más fuerte que tabaco y esa niña estaba siendo irritante.

\- Id a vuestras habitaciones y esperadme allí.

Cordelia llegó media hora después, estaba un poco despeinada y no parecía para nada feliz. Madison apagó el cigarrillo contra la poyata de la ventana y lo tiró al jardín. Luego se apartó de la ventada enfrentándose a Cordelia.

\- ¿Me quieres decir por qué estas poniendo mi paciencia a prueba el primer día?  
\- Esa chica estaba siendo una descarada.  
\- Y ponerte a discutir con niña de trece años es estar siendo una inmadura.

Las dos se miraron como retando a la otra a decir algo más, debido a ello se creó un lazo de electricidad entre ambas. Era intenso y Madison no quería nada más que acabar con ello. Cordelia se acercó a la rubia, hasta que unos pocos centímetros las separaban, la actriz casi podía inclinarse y oler el perfume del cuello de la maestra.

\- La próxima vez te daré unos buenos azotes. ¿Has entendido? – Madison obnubilada por la cercanía se mantuvo callada.

La suprema se separó y recorrió la pequeña habitación para salir de ella, pero antes de que saliera una contestación descarada salió de la boca de Madison.

\- Ya sabes cuánto me gusta gemir cuando lo haces.

Cordelia dejo la habitación sin decir una palabra y Madison lo tomó como una victoria, aun sonriendo se dirigió al baño que se encontraba enfrente a su puerta. Encendió la ducha para que se calentara mientras se desnudaba, miró su reflejo en el cristal, sus huesos se marcaban un poco más de lo necesario, su piel estaba pálida y fría como la porcelana y su pelo necesitaba que lo lavaran, pero por lo demás todo estaba bien. Bueno si no tomabas en cuenta el vendaje que dividía a su esternón.

Aún no había visto la cicatriz, cuando las enfermeras le cambiaban la gasa en el hospital ella simplemente apartaba la mirada y dirigía su atención hacia otro punto de la habitación. 

Una vez duchada Madison retiró el apósito y observó atentamente el daño provocado por el bisturí, era una fina línea roja resaltada por los puntos negros que unían ambos lados, despacio desinfecto la zona y la tapo. No quería volver a verlo, era lo más feo que alguna vez había visto y estaba en ella.

Respiró profundamente, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama, estaba agotada. No pasó mucho tiempo con Morfeo, si no que a mitad de la noche despertó con la sensación de ser vigilada. Revisó la habitación y no encontró nada que llamara su atención, pero la sensación seguía allí.

Miró su móvil, las tres de la mañana y ya no podía dormir. Suspirando decidió ver una película con la intención de que le entrara sueño. Cuando de repente por el rabillo del ojo puedo ver como una sombra se formaba en el espejo.

La sombra empezó a tomar la forma de un hombre, cuando se giró para enfrenarlo ya no estaba. Se levantó y se acercó a su reflejo, lo tocó y examinó lentamente, sin embargo no encontró nada inusual. Se giró para regresar a la cama y lo volvió a ver, esta vez una voz acompaño a la sombra, “Madison volverás al infierno” susurró el hombre.

Enfadada recogió una de sus botas y lo lanzó contra el espejo que ser resquebrajó por el impacto. Volvió a la cama desde donde pasó toda la noche vigilando la habitación. 

Cordelia la encontró a las seis de la mañana, con los brazos ensangrentados y la mirada perdida. Intentó saber que había ocurrido pero no obtuvo ni una sola palabra. Una vez curada, las dos mujeres se dirigieron a dar un pequeño paseo para fortalecer el corazón de la actriz. 

Nada más acabar de desayunar ambas se dirigieron al despacho, en donde los libros y papeles habían desbordado la mesa de la Suprema y ahora inundaban el suelo.

\- ¿Ha pasado un huracán por aquí? – preguntó divertida la actriz  
\- Bueno, tengo demasiado que hacer como para tener tiempo para recoger, así que se ha ido acumulando, Coco ha estado ayudándome cuando podía, pero creo que es mejor que tú lo hagas.

Cordelia se sentó en la silla y empezó a mover diferentes papeles al suelo. Madison recorrió el despacho y recogió un par de libros que parecían interesantes.

\- Bueno y ¿Qué hago?  
\- Empieza con los libros que tienes en tus manos, revisándolos si no hay ningún hechizo, poción o… bueno si no hay nada peligroso en ellos ve a la biblioteca y déjalos sobre una de las mesas, Zoe se encargara más tarde de clasificarlos y guardarlos, si contienen algo que pueda ser nocivo hay una vitrina cerrada con llave déjalo ahí dentro- dijo mientras le daba una llave bastante antigua.

Una vez revisado superficialmente su contenido, recogió otro que se encontraba bajo una pila de papeles, este parecía realmente antiguo. Se dispuso a leerlo cuando una Misty enfurecida entró azotando la puerta. Cordelia alzó la cabeza de los documentos que ahora saturaban su escritorio.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?  
\- ¿Qué si ocurre algo? ¿Me estas preguntado si ocurre algo! ¡pues mira, sí! ¿Cómo permites que ella – dijo mientras señalaba a Madison – lea los documentos más secretos del aquelarre?  
\- Bueno dado lo que hizo Coco pensé que necesitaba otra ayudante.  
\- ¿Y tiene que ser Hollywood?  
\- Sí, es la única que tiene mucho tiempo libre y le da un propósito. ¿A qué viene todo esto?  
\- No quiero que esté aquí.  
\- Si es por dar opiniones yo tampoco quiero estar aquí, esto es realmente aburrido – Dijo Madison con una sonrisa.

Cordelia la miró dejando claro que era mejor que mantuviera la boca cerrada y volviera a la lectura, luego se dirigió a Misty que parecía echar humo por las orejas.

\- ¿Así que has tomado tu decisión? Ella va a estar a tu alrededor todos los días durante horas y esperas que me parezca bien.   
\- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?  
\- Me preocupa que esta zorra utilice esos documentos contra ti y tome la Supremacía, sabes que no es leal a nadie más que a ella misma. Pero claro tú estás muy feliz de que tu pequeña puta este a tus pies. Felicidades Cordelia piensas con el coño como tu madre.  
\- ¡Misty, retira eso!  
\- No, hemos terminado. Serás mi Suprema pero nada más, olvídate de venir por la noche a mi habitación buscando un poco de sexo.

Misty salió corriendo dejando a las brujas más que sorprendidas.

\- Así que tú y Misty… - Cordelia asintió pensativa – y ¿A qué ha venido todo eso?   
\- Sabe que nos acostamos.  
\- Aaaah y ¿Cuánto de eso sabe ella?  
\- Solo eso, que nos acostamos.  
\- Bueno no es algo importante, he tenido sexo con varias personas desde entonces.  
\- Si, como con Zoe.

Cordelia no pudo evitar lanzarlo con odio y celos, pero era un hecho, se habían acostado y Madison no podía negarlo. Divertida la actriz dejó el libro que estaba leyendo y se sentó en el regazo de la Suprema, sonriendo acercó sus labios al oído de Cordelia y susurró.

\- No te preocupes, fue mucho más divertido contigo, mami. Kyle siempre estaba con nosotras para joderlo o jodernos. 

Avergonzada Cordelia levantó a la chica con un movimiento fluido y la golpeó en el culo, esto hizo que la rubia chillara emocionada.

\- Vuelve a tus deberes Madison.


	10. The 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amo a Taylor Swift así que necesitaba hacer este capítulo con una de sus canciones, sería guay que la escucharais antes de leer. La canción es The 1.

Durante dos meses las cosas fueron evolucionando en la mansión. Al día siguiente de cortar todo el mundo sabía que Cordelia y Misty ya no estaban juntas, por supuesto que casi todas las alumnas echaban la culpa a Madison, dado que veían a las dos brujas mayores como sus madres.

Esto hizo que para la actriz fuera aún más duro relacionarse con el aquelarre, por lo que pasaba los días con Cordelia, en el piano, que había sido reparado por algún misterioso ser, y discutiendo con su represéntate.

Él que volviera a actuar y aunque aún no se sintió preparada sabía que necesitaba ponerse a trabajar rápidamente, por lo que aceptó arreglarlo todo y empezar en unos días.

El síndrome de abstinencia fue remitiendo poco a poco gracias a una enorme cantidad de cigarrillos ya las pocas distracciones que tenía.

En ese tiempo la actriz no había podido tener ni un segundo a solas con Zoe. Parecía como si la chica decidiera salir de la habitación siempre que la actriz entraba en ella.

Por el contrario el desconocido que le había enviado el primer día el mensaje seguía molestándola. Había intentado bloquearlo y hasta llamó a un informático para que evitara que pudiera ponerse en contacto con ella, pero nada parecía echarlo de su vida.

Aún con todos los problemas Madison había ganado algo de peso, lo suficiente como para no parecer un esqueleto viviente. Lo que había mejorado su calidad de vida, no se sintió tan cansada y podía pasar más tiempo ejercitando su corazón.

Madison miró penetrantemente a la Suprema que se mantenía atenta a sus papeles. Tras unos minutos Cordelia la miró con preocupación.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Madison? - la rubia dejó su sitio habitual para acercarse a la mesa de la maestra.  
\- Tengo que hablar contigo. Yo he comprado esto - dijo mientras sacaba de sus pantalones vaqueros ajustados unas llaves y las ponía encima de la mesa.  
\- Y ¿Qué es esto? - Preguntó la Suprema levantando las llaves lentamente.  
\- La casa de al lado. Dijiste que el aquelarre no tenía el suficiente dinero como para comprarla, pero yo sí. Pensó que parte del aquelarre podría mudarse allí. Puedes remodelarlo como quieras y luego dejar que algunas chicas se muden. Lo único que quiero es un cuarto para mí allí, con baño propio para cuando vuelva.  
\- ¿Para cuando vuelvas de dónde?  
\- De Los Ángeles, me voy mañana. Alguien vendrá a buscarme, estaré allí varios meses y mmmmmmmm volveré en cuanto pueda.  
\- No  
\- No te estoy pidiendo permiso, es un hecho va a ocurrir, no puedes impedírmelo.  
\- Soy tu Suprema y te digo que no.  
\- Eres mi Suprema pero no eres mi dueña, todas tienen la oportunidad de hacer lo que quieran con su vida, pero ¿yo tengo que quedarme aquí? Soy adulta volveré en tres o cuatro meses.  
\- Tu corazón aún no está listo.  
\- ¡Eso da igual! Tengo que hacerlo. Me voy necesito despejarme.

En esos mismos momentos Zoe estaba teniendo una conversación prohibida con una de las alumnas más pequeñas.

\- Necesito que vigiles a Madison. Cordelia y ella no dejan que nadie baje mientras Madison está en el sótano. Están ocultando algo al aquelarre y puede ser peligroso. Madison es como una bomba a punto de explotar. ¿Entiendes? - la niña asintió asustada.  
\- Bajaré sin ser detectada, la seguiré y la grabaré.  
\- Bien, gracias Victoria.

La niña se mimetizó con el medio haciendo que fuera casi imposible saber dónde se encuentran, luego se acercó a la puerta del despacho de la Suprema donde las oía discutir y esperó.

Madison salió rápidamente de la habitación para encontrarse frente a Zoe. Estaba sola y lejos pero la miraba de eso estaba segura. La actriz quiso acercarse y contarla todo lo que estaba ocurriendo pero reconoció que no era el mejor momento. Estaba cabreada y si hablaba con ella lo jodería, así que se dirigió hacia su nuevo santuario sin imaginar que Victoria la seguía de cerca.

Las luces se encendieron nada más que pisó el sótano, otra mejora que había sido hecha para su comodidad, la bruja apartó las cajas y los diferentes objetos que había con un movimiento de muñeca. Colocó la banqueta en el suelo y deslizó suavemente los dedos por el teclado del piano. Las notas sonaron y Madison empezó a cantar sin saber que estaba siendo grabada.

Tiempo después, mucho más relajada subió a la biblioteca decidida a leer algo interesante, dado que no había mucho más que hacer hasta después de la comida.

Creyendo que estaba sola en sala y que todo el mundo estaba en clase, la actriz se echó en uno de los sofás y agarró una edición antigua de "El amante de Lady Chatterly" que había encontrado días atrás en el sótano.

Antes de poder hundirse en la problemática vida de Constanza unos mormullos llamaron su atención. Dejó el libro y los siguió hasta encontrar a Zoe, a Mallory, a Coco ya una de las chicas más mayores escondidas entre dos estanterías.

\- Marie sé que crees que él es fantástico, pero le acabas de conocer, no puedes querer sexo ya –comentó Mallory  
\- Tenéis mucho tiempo para conoceros, no te apresures, te queremos y no queremos que te arrepientas de tu decisión- recalcó Zoe.  
\- Sí, no quieres ser una puta, como Madison- las tres mujeres miraron a Coco- Todas lo estamos pensando, pero yo lo digo en alto.

Dolida la salió rubia de la biblioteca para dirigirse a su habitación, esto era una mierda, con rabia comenzó a preparar la maleta. Algo que no debería intentar que aguantar los siguientes meses era el hecho de sentirse siempre juzgada por sus decisiones, estaba ser mejor, pero a todas les daba igual.

A media tarde Madison bajó de su torre para recoger el libro abandonado en la biblioteca, se lo quería llevar y era lo único que le faltaba. Marie que se está llorando en el sofá. Sintiendo que debía consolar a la chica se sentó a su lado y suspiro.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es por el chico ese? - Marie la miró y asintió. Exasperada por las lágrimas de la chica decidió darle su opinión - Escucha, estoy segura de que todo el mundo te ha dado su opinión sobre el sexo, seguramente te hayan dicho que esperes y que no seas una puta pero ¿tú quieres tener sexo con él ?  
\- Sí, estoy tan enamorada y quiero hacerlo pero todos dicen que es muy pronto que es una mala idea.  
\- Son imbéciles, no les hagas caso, perder la virginidad tiene la importancia que tú le quieras dar. Quieres hacerlo, eso es lo impórtate, los dos tenéis que estar seguros de dar este paso. Nadie, que absolutamente nadie te haga sentir mal por eso. Da igual que la primera vez o que las cien veces posteriores lo hagas con una persona que no es el amor de tu vida, mientras sea tu decisión. Y si en algún momento quieres parar, ten claro que tienes el derecho y el poder para hacerlo, eres una mujer poderosa Marie, nadie te puede obligar a hacer o no hacer nada que tú no quieras. No dejes que esas mojigatas te digan que lo que sientes o quieres no es correcto, no dejes que te lo arruinen, es tu decisión. Si quieres follar con él hazlo.

  
La puerta se abrió con gran estruendo dejando entrar a una muy enfadada Zoe.

  
\- Por supuesto que las animarías a tener sexo.

Momentos antes en la cocina, Victoria le entregó a Zoe el móvil con la grabación. La música empezó a sonar y la voz de Madison la transporto a viejos recuerdos.

_I'm doing good, I'm on some new shit_

_Been saying yes instead of no_

_I thought I saw you at the bus stop,_

_I hit the ground running each night_

_I hit the Sunday matinée_

_You know, the greatest films of all time were never made_

1º Recuerdo

Madison, Zoe y Kyle se encuentran terminando una película echados en la cama. Kyle está en el medio con el portátil en sus piernas, Zoe muy cerca de él, casi acurrucada en su costado, Madison sin embargo está algo separado, mirando su móvil, como si le importara una mierda todo lo que ocurre en la pantalla. Los créditos aparecen en la pantalla y Zoe suspira.

\- Vaya, creía que era una de las mejores películas de todos los tiempos pero me ha dejado un poco fría.  
\- Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen, las mejores películas de todos los tiempos nunca se hicieron.

_I guess you never know, never know_

_And if you wanted me, you really should've showed_

_And if you never bleed, you're never gonna grow_

_And it's alright now_

_But we were something, don't you think so?_

_Roaring twenties, tossing pennies in the pool_

2º Recuerdo

Una de tantas noches en las que buscan a Queenie, después de que esta abandonara el aquelarre, Zoe y Madison se encuentran en uno de los barrios más ricos de la ciudad.

\- Ven- dice Madison mientras alienta a la castaña a que se acerque a donde esta ella - He visto algo dentro. - La castaña se acerca para ver el jardín con piscina que mira la actriz  
\- No creo que Queenie esté ahí.  
\- Bueno eso tu no lo sabes - dice la rubia mientras escala la verja y cae en el césped - ¿tienes miedo? - susurra desde el otro lado.

Al final ambas se encuentran dentro, el sitio es precioso con flores y plantas bien cuidadas. Se sientan cerca de la piscina, una al lado de la otra mirando la luna reflejada en el agua.

\- Esto está muy tranquilo, ¿crees que vive alguien aquí?  
\- No sé - Madison roza la mano de Zoe levemente - si pudieras pedir cualquier cosa ¿qué sería?  
\- Supongo que encontrar a Queenie, sana y salva. - Madison sonríe ante la respuesta simple de Zoe - ¿y tú?

Varias cosas vienen a la cabeza de la actriz, la supremacía, ser otra persona, poder, borrar ciertas cosas de su pasado, Zoe…

\- Vamos tenemos que encontrar a nuestra amiga - dice Zoe cuando ve que Madison se ha hundido en un profundo silencio.

Se levanta y se aparta de Madison para poderla dar unos momentos de soledad, pero la actriz la agarra la mano y la enseña lo que guarda en el bolsillo, dos centavos.

\- Coge uno, pide tu deseo y tíralo a la fuente.  
\- Es una piscina Madison, no una fuente mágica.  
\- Bueno, puede ser una piscina mágica.

Zoe recoge la moneda y juntas las dejan caer al agua.

_And if my wishes came true_

_It would've been you_

_In my defense, I have none_

_For never leaving well enough alone_

_But it would've been fun_

_If you would've been the one_

_(Ooh)_

_I had this dream you're doing cool shit_

_Having adventures on your own_

_You meet some woman on the internet and take her home_

_We never painted by the numbers, baby_

_But we were making it count_

_You know, the greatest loves of all time are over now_

3º Recuerdo

Es por la mañana, Zoe, Queenie, Nan y Madison están desayunando, tienen la televisión puesta en un programa que habla sobre la vida de los famosos. De repente en la pantalla aparece una foto de Melanie Griffith con Antonio Banderas y los periodistas comienzan a hablar de la ruptura de la pareja, Madison se levanta y retira su plato.

Mira a Zoe que aún no ha terminado con su bol de cereales, se acerca a ella y toca su hombro mientras sigue observando la televisión.

\- Definitivamente los más grandes amores de todos los tiempos han terminado.

_I guess you never know, never know_

_And it's another day waking up alone_

_But we were something, don't you think so?_

_Roaring twenties, tossing pennies in the pool_

_And if my wishes came true_

_It would've been you_

_In my defense, I have none_

_For never leaving well enough alone_

_But it would've been fun_

_If you would've been the one_

_I, I, I persist and resist the temptation to ask you_

_If one thing had been different_

_Would everything be different today?_

_We were something, don't you think so?_

_Rosé flowing with your chosen family_

_And it would've been sweet_

_If it could've been me_

_In my defense, I have none_

_For digging up the grave another time_

_But it would've been fun_

_If you would've been the one_

_(Ooh)_

Zoe echó toda la canción y no pudo evitar volver a poner la grabación cuando esta se acabó. Con cada frase podía sentir a la rubia hablando con ella, expresando todo lo que no la podía decir a la cara.

Devolvió el móvil a Victoria y se encaminó hacia la biblioteca donde había visto entrar a la actriz momentos antes. Estaba decidida, hablaría con ella y bueno intentaría arreglar todo el desaguisado que se había formado años antes.  
Pero cuando llegó a la puerta la voz de Madison oyó a Madison.

\- Si quieres follar con él hazlo.

Los recuerdos de todos los errores de Madison llenaron su mente en un segundo, también como Madison no era capaz de sentir culpa por todas las consecuencias que estos llevaban o como intentaba escaquearse de esas consecuencias.

Arreglar su amistad con Madison iba a ser más complicado que solo pedir perdón y ya Zoe no quería ni pensar en tener algo más con la chica. Abrió la puerta con fuerza y encontró a Marie ya Madison sentadas juntas en el sofá, como si compartieran todos sus secretos, Zoe se llenó de celos e ira.

\- Por supuesto que las animarías a tener sexo.


	11. No es un capitulo

Vale, tengo una pregunta, estoy escribiendo ahora mismo el capítulo 16 y la relación Cordelia/Madison se va a ir haciendo más profunda como Madison/Zoe y Zoe/Cordelia. Pero llegados a este punto necesito saber cuan profundo seria aceptable hundirme en los problemas de mama (Mommy Issues) que tiene Madison. 

Quiero decir ¿estaríais de acuerdo en que sea una parte importante de la relación? y si es así ¿estaríais de acuerdo en que haya unas pequeñas regresiones de edad cuando están juntas?, ¿estaríais de acuerdo en que Zoe se uniera a esta relación? y ¿cómo es sentís sobre la lactancia (lactation)?

No sé cuánto me podría hundir en realidad en esta historia pero si lo hago factible ¿qué estáis dispuestos a aceptar de la relación y qué no?

Si no lo tengo claro iré viendo como ir metiendo pequeñas cosas de esto porque realmente es un tema que me interesa (dios tengo fetiches muy raros)


	12. Castigo doble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ei! Que no se me olvide, ¡Felices Fiestas a todos!

Las dos chicas se miraron sin decir una palabra y Marie huyó al darse cuenta de que la biblioteca se iba a convertir en una zona de guerra.

\- No creo que tengas nada que reprocharme, la he dado mi opinión simplemente.  
\- Tú no tienes derecho a influir en la vida de las alumnas, no eres su profesora, no eres miembro del consejo y adivina qué Madison, tampoco eres la Suprema de este aquelarre.

Madison se levantó del sofá y se enfrentó a Zoe que se había acercado a ella, la magia era palpable entre las dos, lo inundaba todo.

\- Y quieres que os deje ver como hacéis sentir mal a la pobre chica porque quiera tener sexo. Deberías relajar tu culo Zoe, no es para tanto.  
\- Por supuesto que tú no le das importancia al sexo, te follas a todo lo que se mueve, como una zorra. Pero Marie se merece que tu primera vez sea especial.  
\- ¿Cómo la tuya, vagina sangrienta? Ninguna primera vez es especial, son una mierda que hay que pasar para que lo divertido de después llegue.

Mientras hablaban varios libros había salido de sus estanterías y giraban en torno a las dos chicas, creando un huracán de difícil equilibrio.

\- Si tú primera vez fue una mierda Madison fue solo culpa tuya. Solo eres una puta con mal carácter que se ha acostado con todo Hollywood. Seguro que tu primera vez fue con algún director para conseguir un papel, es así como los consigues ¿no?

El primer libro fue lanzado contra Zoe que tuvo el momento justo de retirarse hacia la derecha. El libro golpeó contra uno de los cuadros que decoraban la pared, el cual cayó al suelo provocando que se rompiera el marco. 

\- Mira lo que has hecho imbécil – la actriz volvió a lanzar otro de los libros, esta vez acertó dando en la cabeza a la castaña y enviándola al suelo – estas enfadada por oír la verdad, te acuestas con todos incluso con Cordelia, eso te hace la zorra mayor. 

Esta vez fue Zoe quien envió un boli contra la rubia que se clavó en su brazo. Madison se lo arrancó provocando que empezara a sangrar manchando todo.

\- ¿Eso es lo que te está jodiendo? ¿Qué me haya acostado con tu adorada Suprema y tú no? No creas que no sé cómo la miras con esos ojos de cervatillo, tú quieres meterte en sus bragas y me odias por haberlo conseguido. Pues te diré algo, fue muy divertido, sabía exactamente lo que hacer para que me corriera, no como tu debut en el trio que no sabías ni donde estaba tu propio clítoris. 

Madison lanzó a Zoe contra una de las estanterías más alejadas, la chica golpeó contra ella haciendo que su cabeza sangrara. Se levantó despacio dispuesta a atacar a la rubia que la miraba con superioridad.

Varios libros siguieron volando alrededor de las mujeres, pero a ellos se habían unido más objetos como cuadros, papeles, bolis, pisapapeles, dando un aspecto de total caos. 

Madison impactó contra Zoe, haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo donde un revoltijo de piernas y brazos se enzarzaban. Rodaron con la intención de ser la que estuviera en la cima pero sin conseguir quedarse el tiempo suficiente como declararse vencedora. 

\- ¡Parad!- Con ese grito Cordelia envió a las dos chicas contra la pared. 

Los objetos que hasta entonces volaban por la habitación cayeron con gran estruendo, pero ambas chicas siguieron elevadas, pegadas contra la pared, sujetas por la garganta por el poder de la Suprema, cuando ambas dejaron de pelear las bajo despacio.

\- ¿Queréis decirme que está ocurriendo? Mirad lo que habéis hecho, la biblioteca está destruida. - Las chicas se miraron sin decir ni una sola palabra. – Estoy cansada de vosotras dos. Vamos a solucionar esto, Madison pide perdón por lo que hayas hecho.  
\- Pero no hice nada – Cordelia la miró y retorció con su mente el brazo dañado de la chica – ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho!  
\- Ahora tu Zoe – La castaña musito un pequeño perdón. Dándose por satisfecha la Suprema las liberó de su agarre. – Estoy muy decepcionada con vosotras. Pelear así, no lo pienso permitir, no os puedo obligar a ser amigas pero voy a acabar con esta enemistad ahora mismo. Vais a recoger todo esto y luego cuando me haya calmado hablaremos de vuestro castigo.

Cordelia se sentó el sofá y observó atentamente como ambas chicas recogían. No se juntaron en ningún momento, ni cuando ambas necesitaron la ayuda de la otra. Cuando la habitación recuperó su esplendor se presentaron frente a la Suprema.

\- Zoe, Madison, ¿Sabéis porque vais a ser castigadas?  
\- Por pelearnos – contestó Zoe.  
\- Necesitáis hablar de lo que haya provocado toda esta ira, pero como mañana Madison se va esta conversación tendrá que esperar hasta que vuelva, por ahora quitaros los pantalones.

Las dos chicas se miraron con pánico en los ojos, no querían ser castigadas pero sabían que no debían empujar más el enfado de la Suprema. Cuando ambas estuvieron desnudas de cintura para abajo, Cordelia miró sus cuerpos atentamente, su centro se incendió. Tenían un aspecto post – apocalíptico, con el pelo alborotado y sudadas por el esfuerzo, además el brazo de Madison había dejado de sangrar igual que la brecha de Zoe, pero había rastros de sangre de las dos por sus cuerpos.

\- Quiero que os echéis sobre el brazo del sofá con la cabeza apoyada en el cojín donde nos sentamos y el culo al aire por favor.

Cordelia disfrutó de la vista, Zoe llevaba unas bragas azules muy simples de algodón, su trasero estaba mucho más lleno que el de la actriz. Madison llevaba un intrincado tanga negro que hizo que la Suprema se mojara aún más.

\- Os voy a dar unos azotes, voy a ir alternando, no sabréis cuando o cuantos azotes os voy a dar a cada una.

El primer golpe fue para Zoe que agarró la mano de Madison nada más que ocurrió. El segundo y el tercero también fueron para ella, el cuarto y el quinto para Madison y así fue cambiando hasta que las chicas se encontraban con los culos rojos.

Satisfecha las levantó y repartió descuidadamente la crema para que no les ardiera el culo. Los ojos de ambas estaban llorosos y enormes, Madison agarraba la mano de Zoe de forma viciosa, como si la chica pudiera salvarla. “Eso está bien” pensó la Suprema, “se necesitan y no pueden permitir que sus orgullos las superen”.

\- ¿Vais a volver a pelear? – ambas negaron con la cabeza – Id a vuestras habitaciones y acostaros, hoy no hay cena para vosotras.

Horas después Madison se encontró frente a la puerta de la habitación de la Suprema. Llamó y esperó a que la dejaran entrar. Cordelia se encontraba ya metida en la cama, con un libro en sus manos.

\- Mami, no puedo dormir – La suprema asintió dulcemente. Hacia tanto tiempo que no veía a Madison ser dulce y suave que su cuerpo respondió rápidamente, lo echaba tanto de menos.

Al principio ambas mujeres solo se encontraban acostadas uno junto a la otra pero enseguida Madison empezó a deslizarse por el cuerpo de la maestra. Primero sus labios besaron la mejilla de Cordelia, luego se mudaron a su cuello. Madison empezó a intercambiar besos, mordiscos y lamidas en esta zona mientras rodeaba uno de los pezones de la Suprema con sus dedos.

Cordelia se mentiría a si misma si no hubiera pensado en esto cuando las estaba castigando. La mano de Madison viajó un poco más abajo, buscando el centro de placer de su maestra, quería hacerla sentir bien, la necesidad de agradecerla todo lo que había hecho por ella, desde ir a buscarla hasta salvarle la vida, impulsó la idea de que Cordelia querría algo a cambio. 

Toda su vida había cambiado favores por sexo y en la mayoría de los casos había funcionado a la perfección. Sus padres se habían encargado de que entendieran esto y los chicos con los que había estado lo habían gravado en su ADN.

Antes de que la rubia tanteara el coño de la Suprema esta tomó su mano y con ella el control de la situación. Giró la cabeza y besó a la actriz desesperadamente, emocionada la chica siguió su ritmo introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Cordelia.

Giraron dejando a Madison encerrada entre el colchón y la Suprema, se separaron un segundo, el tiempo suficiente para mirarse a los ojos, la determinación de Cordelia hizo que la actriz buscara la manera de ser cuidada de nuevo. Mordió el brazo derecho de la Suprema y luego la miró divertida. Ante la broma Cordelia agarró con su mano la cara de la actriz y la apretó un poco.

\- No muerdas o tendré que castigarte sin correrte.

La idea de pasar la noche sufriendo y mendigando por un orgasmo hizo que la chica gimiera con fuerza. Cordelia agarró la camiseta de Madison y empezó a subirla, quería verla desnuda debajo suyo. Pero antes de que la subiera una pulgada Madison la paró y se apartó de ella.

La actriz se acaba de acordar de la horrible cicatriz que adornaba su pecho ¿Y si la suprema lo odiaba? ¿Y si pensaba que era horrorosa y que daba asco? En numerosas ocasiones había recibido diferentes opiniones de sus amantes sobre aquello que debía cambiar y mejorar en su cuerpo para que se sintieran atraídos hacia ella, ninguno de esos consejos incluía una cicatriz roja que dividiera su cuerpo en dos. Sintiendo que la chica vacilaba Cordelia miró a su alumna preocupada.

\- Madison ¿Qué ocurre?  
\- Yo… yo… no puedo, lo siento no puedo hacer esto.

El miedo de la chica era palpable ahora y aunque no podía entender que estaba ocurriendo, Madison no era para nada tímida a la hora del sexo, se apartó de ella dejándola espacio, luego se puso a su lado y despacio la abrazó.

\- Está bien, está bien, no pasa nada – respondió Cordelia viendo que los ojos de la chica se inundaban de lágrimas.  
\- ¿Estas enfadada conmigo?  
\- ¿Qué? No, no, está bien, quiero que cuando estemos juntas te sientas cómoda y si no lo estas, es perfectamente normal que quieras parar. ¿Quieres contarme que es lo que ocurre?- Avergonzada Madison negó con la cabeza.

Se quedaron abrazadas mientras la actriz se relajaba, la puerta se abrió poco después dejando ver a una Zoe en camisón.

\- ¿Puedo dormir aquí?


	13. La primera vez

Extrañada por la petición Cordelia abrió la cama como contestación, la castaña escaló por la cama hasta que se acomodó en ella, luego se juntó a la Suprema y apoyó su cabeza en el otro hombro de la mujer, dejando la cabeza de ambas chicas una muy cerca de la otra. 

Por su parte la maestra se encontraba en el cielo, sabía que no podía forzar las cosas y que Zoe y Madison se podían poner a discutir en cualquier momento, pero a la vez no podía dejar de disfrutar de la situación.

\- Vamos a intentar descansar – dijo mientras su mano palmeaba suavemente el culo de la actriz.

Fue a hacer lo propio con el de la castaña, pero vaciló, nunca había tenido contacto con Zoe de carácter sexual, y esto lo era. Una forma de decir, estoy aquí, te quiero y esto es mío. Tras unos segundos la Suprema aceptó el riesgo y golpeó el culo de la chica, Zoe solo intentó acurrucarse aún más junto a ella.

\- Lo siento, no debí decir todas esas cosas sobre ti – susurró la castaña después de estar unos minutos en silencio.  
\- Bueno tenías razón en casi todo, menos en lo de mi primera vez, si fue una mierda, por lo menos lo que recuerdo, pero no fue mi culpa.- una lagrima escapó de sus ojos – estoy intentando cambiar, te lo juro Zoe.  
\- Lo sé, lo veo todos los días. Yo no sé porque me he comportado así antes, lo siento.  
\- Estabas defendiendo lo que crees que es tuyo, esa chica es parte de tu familia, lo entiendo.

Cordelia empezó a acariciar el pelo de Madison agradablemente, en un intento por decirla que estaba aquí y que la apoyaba. Las chicas estaban hablando y no ignorándose, ni peleando, esto solo podía ir a mejor.

\- Tu también eres parte de esta familia, una parte molesta pero muy importante – las tres rieron por lo bajo, luego Zoe alzó una de sus manos y rozó la mejilla mojada de la actriz. - ¿Cómo perdiste tu virginidad?

Madison negó con la cabeza, era algo íntimo y personal, no se sentía cómoda hablando de ello, su niña interior se encontraba en pánico solo por pensar en recordarlo. Sintiendo el cambio en el ambiente la Suprema intervino.

\- Si queréis os cuento como la perdí yo. Estaba en…  
\- ¡En el paleolítico! – chilló Zoe como una niña. Una carcajada salió del pecho de Madison inundando la habitación.

Sintiéndose ofendida Cordelia agarró la cara de Zoe y la levanto, se miraron a los ojos durante un segundo y poniendo la voz dura contestó.

\- Zoe, ¿no has tenido suficientes azotes? – Cordelia se hundió en los ojos castaños de la chica y luego beso sus labios con fuerza. 

Era la primera vez que lo hacía, era diferente a besar a Madison, pero no por ello era peor. Todo se sentía intenso con ellas, había intentado calmar sus ansias durante años con Misty pero no le transmitía ni la mitad de lo que lo hacía besarlas. 

De repente sintió una mano que viciosamente agarraba su pecho, se separó de Zoe y miro con genuina sorpresa a Madison. Parecía celosa, estaba celosa, suspirando fue a besarla a ella también, pero sus labios rozaron la coronilla de la chica, típico de Madison, se sentía celosa y reclamaba pero cuando ibas a subsanar sus inseguridades ella se sentía intimidada y huía. 

\- Porque no nos cuentas tu primera vez, prometemos guardar tu secreto y nunca más comentarlo. - Aceptando Madison empezó a hablar despacio.  
\- Tenía trece – paró para coger aire y siguió – mi padre hacia fiestas de disfraces, o así lo llamaba él, con sus amigos. Me había bajado la regla hace poco y se había sentido muy orgulloso, dijo que me había convertido en una mujer y que debíamos celebrarlo. Que mi padre se sintiera orgulloso por mi debía de haberme dado una pista, nunca pasaba nada bueno cuando mi padre estaba de buen humor.

Madison miró a Zoe que se encontraba absorta en la historia. Cordelia también estaba en silencio, digiriendo cada palabra que decía la chica, no hablaba nunca de su pasado si no era algo relacionado con sus logros. 

\- Mi padre compró mi disfraz, conejita de playboy, lleve un body negro ajustado, que acababa en una graciosa cola de conejo, tacones y esas horribles orejas, como siempre era la única disfrazada en la fiesta. Los amigos de mi padre se sentaron durante horas bebiendo alcohol y viendo la televisión, yo debía ir sirviendo las copas durante toda la noche. 

Madison paró mientras las lágrimas caían sin cesar. Cordelia necesitaba que continuara para tener una buena excusa para ir y degollar al padre de la actriz. Había oído que estaba en la cárcel pero podría entrar y torturarle hasta que pidiera piedad. 

\- Fue pasando la noche y los programas deportivos fueron siendo sustituidos por películas porno, ellos empezaron a masturbarse mientras seguía allí sirviendo. Mi padre tenía una norma, podían mirarme y pedirme lo que quisieran pero no podían tocarme, eso cambió a partir de esa noche, hasta mi padre empezó a acariciarme cuando pasaba cerca de él.

Zoe se levantó y cruzó la habitación para acurrucarse en el otro lado de Madison, dejando a la rubia como el relleno de un sándwich echo de amor y comprensión.

\- En algún momento de la noche alguien me ofreció beber de su copa, había bebido alcohol antes pero no me gustaba, siempre me hacía sentir aturdida, esa noche yo también rompí mi norma y bebí todo lo que me ofrecieron. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertar y ver a alguien salir de la casa. Me dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba desnuda echada sobre la moqueta del salón, la cual estaba manchada de sangre que salía de mí. Después de eso intente suicidarme, esa fue la primera vez que lo intenté, Dios aún puedo ver la cara de esos hombres en cada tío con el que me acuesto, con esos ojos mirando como si fuera una atracción turística como si no sintiera nada, ni siquiera llevaba sostén a esa edad.   
\- La noche que nosotras tuvimos sexo con Kyle me dijiste que acostarte con él habida sido único que te había hecho sentir algo.  
\- Nunca dije que ese algo fuera bueno.

Quedaron en silencio mientras la rubia lloraba por lo bajo y aunque Cordelia sabía que este día había sido lo suficientemente duro para Madison también sabía que esta oportunidad era única.

\- Esa fue la primera vez que intentaste suicidarte. ¿Hubo entonces más veces en que lo intentaras? – la actriz asintió mientas restregaba su cara contra el pijama de la Suprema. – Madison ¿fue un accidente lo que ocurrió el día que te encontré? 

Madison sintió que le nudo de su garganta se apretaba, Zoe acarició su espalda y la beso.

\- Aquí estas a salvo, pero necesitamos que contestes.  
\- Me sentía sola y tenía la promesa del anticristo 2.0 de que volvería al infierno. Yo había intentado por todo un año ser bueno y hacer lo suficiente para no volver. Yo simplemente no pude más.  
\- Necesitamos que lo digas.

La chica miró a Cordelia y bajó su voz todo lo que pudo hasta que solo un susurro salió de sus labios.

\- Yo intenté suicidarme ese día, no fue un accidente. 

Cuando lo dijo el nudo de su garganta se aflojó y una nueva cascada de lágrimas cayó de sus ojos. Las dos mujeres abrazaron lo mejor que pudieron a la rubia que temblaba entre ellas. 

\- Necesitamos encontrar un psicólogo que no sea un idiota, necesitas ayuda y yo no puedo ayudarte con esto – el pánico llego a la mirada de Madison – no te estoy abandonando solo necesitamos ayuda extra aquí. Las tres estaremos bien, mientras no volváis a destrozar mi biblioteca, te lo prometo.

Tras la confesiones se quedaron dormidas juntas y por una vez Madison pudo dormir toda la noche, las pesadillas aún inundaron su mente pero en la inconsciencia podía sentir la protección que le ofrecían las dos mujeres que la envolvían. 

A las cinco el despertado de la rubia sonó, la actriz salió de la cama rápidamente en busca de su maleta, tenía apenas veinte minutos para preparase y subirse en el coche que la venia a buscar. 

\- ¿Vas a desayunar? – preguntó Zoe desde la puerta.  
\- No, no tengo tiempo.

Con prisa se quitó la camiseta dejando al descubierto su pecho y el apósito que tapaba su cicatriz. Zoe miró divertida mientras Madison rebuscaba lo que se iba a poner.

\- ¿Sabes que ya no hace falta que utilices el vendaje?  
\- ¿Qué?- preguntó Madison.  
\- Tu cicatriz, ya no hace falta que la cubras se te cayeron los puntos hace tiempo.

La mano de la actriz salió disparada hacia su pecho, en un intento por cubrir la piel que ya estaba tapada por la gasa. 

\- Yo… necesito que te vayas.

Zoe se acercó a ella despacio, casi como esperando que Madison se alejara, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca sonrió e inmediatamente después beso sus labios durante un segundo, justo lo suficiente para que la actriz entendiera que estaba ocurriendo pero no lo suficiente como para respondiera.

Luego Zoe dejó sola a la rubia para que se cambiara, Madison se quedó parada durante unos minutos pensando si lo que acababa de ocurrir era real o no. A veces por la noche alucinaba con el infierno o con su madre drogándose y diciéndola que era una inútil pero esto iba mucho más allá.

Bajó tiempo después con una maleta pesada y una bolsa sobre su hombro, Cordelia y Zoe la esperaban en la entrada con una bolsa de papel en sus manos.

\- Te he preparado el desayuno, por favor cómelo – pidió la Suprema.

Madison recogió la bolsa y se dirigió sin despedirse a la puerta de entrada, sabía que el coche ya la estaba esperando fuera, giró el mango y abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir se enfrentó a las dos mujeres.

\- No estoy huyendo – Luego salió de la casa y se dirigió a Hollywood

Cordelia y Zoe se quedaron mirando por la ventana hasta que el coche desapareció.

\- ¿Crees que estará bien?  
\- No lo sé, habrá que confiar en que si nos necesita pedirá ayuda.

Ambas mujeres pensaron lo mismo, daba igual que el mundo de Madison cayera a sus pies, no pediría ayuda.


	14. Cotilleos

En un parpadeo pasaron tres meses, el frio había llegado para quedarse y las alumnas no podrían estar más emocionadas por las fiestas, aún quedaba un mes largo pero todas parecían brillar ante la posibilidad de volver a ver a sus familias por más de un fin de semana. La nueva casa había empezado a ser adaptada a las necesidades que tenian, respetando una de las habitaciones más grandes para Madison.

Misty dejó el aquelarre poco después de que la actriz se mudara a Hollywood, le descripción a Cordelia que necesitaba un descanso, ella estaba enamorada de la Suprema y sabía que ella no sintió lo mismo por lo que necesitaba un tiempo para cuidarse, retornaba a los pantanos para reconectar con ella misma y con la naturaleza, cuando lo hiciera volvería a la mansión, enseñar a las futuras generaciones era su vida.

En ese tiempo la relación entre Zoe y Cordelia también cambió, se volvieron más cercanos, Zoe comenzó a delegar pequeñas decisiones sobre su vida a la maestra, lo que hizo que ambas mujeres se relajaran. La castaña pudo recuperar parte de la chispa que tenía antes de la muerte de la actriz y la ejecución de Kyle, a la mayor le brindó la oportunidad de como sentirse una verdadera madre con ella, una madre que de vez en cuando soñaba con hacerla correrse entre sus dedos.

Cordelia y Madison se mantuvieron en contacto, siempre preocupada porque algo fuera mal, la Suprema intentaba hablar con la actriz todos los días, pero nunca se cumplían, dejando a la maestra un sabor amargo aquellos días en los que no lo conseguía.

El salón estaba lleno de alumnas que realizaban diferentes actividades, por un lado algunas jugaban entre ellas a juegos de mesa, otras practicaban magia, elaborando complejos hechizos, por otro lado un corrillo estaba cotilleando y miraban sus móviles con obsesivo interés y por último en un rincón dos chicas se acurrucaban juntas escuchando música.

Cordelia miró su teléfono preocupada, llevaba una semana y media sin hablar con Madison, lo último que supo de ella fue un “estoy bien” enviado en un mensaje hacía cuatro días a las dos y media de la madrugada.

\- Deja de mirar el teléfono, esa pequeña zorra no merece que te inquietes tanto por ella.   
\- Queenie por favor respondió - la Suprema con el entrecejo arrugado.   
\- De verdad, debe estar demasiado ocupada intentando follarse a todos sus compañeros de reparto. Vamos a poner la televisión a ver si conseguimos sacar de su mundo a esas dos - dijo señalando a las dos alumnas que se encontraban con las cabezas juntas escuchando música.   
\- Déjalas, están enamoradas, son muy monas - picó Zoe.   
\- Están profanando la santidad de esta casa - expuso Queenie con falso enfado.

Cordelia comenzó a reír recordando todas las veces que ella misma había “profanado” el lugar. Exasperada Queenie encendió el televisor y viajó por los programas hasta que encontró uno de cotilleos. Al poco tiempo de estar puesto una foto de Madison con el coprotagonista de la película apareció en la pantalla, llevándose la total atención del salón.

Dentro del programa varios periodistas hablaban sobre Madison.

\- Bueno que me podéis contar de la nueva película de Madison Montgomery y Steven Harris.   
\- Se escuchan rumores de que la actriz está manteniendo relaciones sexuales con uno de los actores masculinos, no sabemos quién exactamente pues hay gente que dice que es con el propio Steven Harris y otra que es con uno de los actores secundarios, pero quien sabe tal vez este con varios a la vez.

En la mansión escuchaban el programa con asombro, indignación y asco, algunas no pueden creer que desentrañaran la vida de la actriz como si no valiera nada, pero se mantuvieron viéndolo porque era la única manera de obtener información de la chica, aunque fuera sesgada y malintencionada.

\- Esta mañana me han llegado las fotos que aparecen en la pantalla, son de esta noche y está claro la vida de Madison no es tan perfecta como nos quiso hacer ver en el anterior año.

En las fotos Madison estaba en mitad de una calle, era de noche y estaba lloviendo. Apenas tenía puesta una camiseta y unos finos pantalones negros, estaba descalza y miraba al cielo destrozada.

Zoe se acercó a la televisión y observa a la chica de cerca, perpleja descubrió que en sus brazos había moratones, todos juntos hacían una mano de unos dedos muy largos, miró a Cordelia preocupada y le señalo lo que había descubierto.

Tras escudriñar la vida de Madison el programa cambio de famoso al que destrozar, la Suprema apagó la televisión y se dirigió sin decir una sola palabra a la cocina. Unos pasos la siguieron de cerca, despacio pensando bien en lo que diría a continuación se hizo un té, cuando estuvo lista se giró y descubrió cuatro pares de ojos mirándola expectantes.

\- Alguien debería ir a verla - susurro Mallory.   
\- Odio decir esto pero Mallory tiene razón, Madison se veía horrible.

La actriz no había pedido ayuda y sabía que fuera quien fuera lo tomaría como una intrusión a su intimidad, pero también parecía que la chica no estaba teniendo un buen momento y no quería que volviera a la bebida ni a las drogas. Sopesó las opciones y accedió a que una de ellas comprobara la situación.

\- Zoe, ¿podrías…?   
\- Voy ahora mismo a hacer la maleta y saldré mañana por la mañana - dijo la castaña lo más de prisa que pudo.   
\- Espera, antes de todo eso mandaremos un mensaje a Madison esta noche, diciéndola que iras a verla. Solo quiero que compruebes que está bien, si es así oblígala a que me llame y averigua cuándo volverá a casa.   
\- ¿Y si hay algo que está mal?   
\- En ese caso confió en ti. Sé que sabrás que es lo mejor, para Madison y por favor no dejes de informarme.

Horas después Zoe se dirigió a Hollywood, cuando llegó no le costó mucho descubrir donde estaban grabando la película de Madison ni en que hotel se encontró alojada la actriz.

Exasperada la castaña revisó su teléfono, Madison no había contestado a su mensaje de que llegaría después de cenar, en realidad ni siquiera lo había visto. Subió a la habitación esperando encontrar a la rubia en ella, pero al open the puerta se halló con una estancia vacía.

Miró su reloj, no sabía cuándo volvería Madison o si volvería esta noche, por lo que decidió utilizar el cuarto como suyo. Justo en el momento en que cogió el móvil para informar a la Suprema de que aún no estaba con la actriz un gemido llegó desde el baño.   
Sorprendida se acercó a él, fue recibida con el sonido de Madison vomitando en el inodoro. Sin poder hacer nada vio como la rubia expulsaba de su cuerpo el contenido de su estómago, se aproximó despacio y acarició la espalda de la chica, esta asustada levantó la cabeza del váter.

\- ¿Zoe?   
\- Ey, hola - dijo suavemente.

Los problemas alimenticios de la chica eran bien conocidos por aquelarre, pero nunca la había visto así, parecida derrotada. Limpió su cara con un poco de papel y la ayudó a levantarse. Era demasiado pronto para ir a dormir pero ella estaba agotada por el viaje y Madison ya estaba en un camisón blanco que reconoció como suyo.

\- Vamos a la cama - dijo pasando del hecho de que Madison hubiera robado la prenda.   
\- Necesito levarme los dientes.

Asintiendo le dejo sola mientras mandaba un mensaje a Cordelia, “hay algo mal, mañana te llamo”. Cuando la actriz dejó de rastrillar sus dientes como si fuera lo más desagradable que hubiera hecho nunca, se metieron en la cama donde Zoe la abrazado por detrás, haciendo la cucharita.

\- Zoe ¿Qué haces aquí?   
\- Estábamos preocupadas.

Tras una pequeña pausa donde dejó al aire la respuesta de Zoe comenzó a hablar lentamente otra vez.

\- Estoy agotada.   
\- Lo sé, duerme, te prometo que estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

Madison cerró los ojos y dejó que todo el cansancio la consumiera, quería disfrutar de tener a Zoe aquí con ella pero no podía, no con toda la fatiga que tenía encima.

El sonido del teléfono de Madison los despertó a las cinco de la mañana, Zoe gimió quejándose de ser despertada cuando había estado profundamente dormida, Madison se restregó los ojos y miró el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla. Curiosa la castaña intentó ver quien era la persona música que hacía sonar la estridente del móvil de la actriz ,ió al ver GILLIPOLLAS EUNUCO 1 en letras mayúsculas.

El móvil paró durante un segundo y luego volvió a alzar la melodía, exasperada Madison decidió colgar, GILLIPOLLAS EUNUCO 1 volvió a llamar rápidamente, estaba claro que era algo importante, esta vez Madison respondió hastiada.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - Zoe no pudo entender bien lo que respondía el otro interlocutor, pero no se le escapó el tono de odio que salió de la boca de la actriz - No, hoy no voy a ir, tengo una amiga aquí… Si bueno, me importa una mierda.

La conversación se mantuvo durante un par de minutos donde la actriz no dio su brazo a torcer, Zoeda se removió del agarre de la chica y se sentó en la cama con la espalda pegada a la cabecera de la almohada, poco después Madison la imitó aún con el teléfono en su oreja.

\- ¿Quién era? - preguntó Zoe una vez que la rubia colgó a la mitad de la conversación a la persona que estaba gritando desde el otro lado.   
\- El director de la película, es imbécil. - Madison se pasó la mano por la cara, como intentando aclararse las ideas - Quería que fuera a trabajar hoy, en realidad tenía que trabajar hoy, porque deberíamos haber acabado la película ya y aún nos quedan un par de semanas para afinar alguna escena que no ha estado totalmente bien, pero no es mi culpa, yo sé mis líneas, estoy sobria y no voy destrozando el set porque haya algo que no me sale. Así que hoy va a ser mi día libre, quiera o no.   
\- ¿Se suele enfadar mucho contigo? - preguntó Zoe en un intento por sacar más información.   
\- A veces, no más de lo usual.  
\- ¿Es quién te ha hecho los moratones de tus brazos? - cuestionó casi con timidez

Madison bajó la cabeza y dispara sus brazos, las marcas moradas la saludaron. Casi no se veían con la luz apagada de la habitación pero estaban ahí, sabía que si se podía distinguir de noche con la luz del día serian aún más visibles.

\- No, él no ha sido.   
\- Entonces ¿Quién…?   
\- ¿Podemos hablarlo por la mañana, cuando tenga un litro de café en mi sistema?

Zoe asintió y dejó que la chica se acomodara a su lado, volvieron a tomar la posición en la que se dormido, abrazadas sintiendo el calor y la respiración de la otra, la castaña sonrió al oír el suspiro de satisfacción que salió de la boca de la actriz.

  
Zoe fue la primera en despertar, acostumbrada a levantarse pronto para prepararse para las clases. Durante la noche de cambio de posición y ahora se encontraban una frente a la otra, lo que hacía que la maestra se encontrara escudriñando el rostro de la actriz.

Suavemente sin despertarla alzó su mano y recorrió con sus dedos desde la frente hasta la barbilla de Madison, guio su dedo índice por las cejas hasta llegar a sus ojos donde se mantuvo un poco tocando las profundas ojeras que adornaban su rostro, luego bajó por su nariz hasta llegar a los labios, los rodeó y por último acarició la mandíbula de la rubia. “Es tan hermosa” pensó Zoe, avergonzada intentó retirarse de la cama e ir al baño para recomse sin despertar a la chica pero una mano la agarró con fuerza la camiseta del pijama.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - dijo Madison medio dormida.   
\- Al baño, ahora vuelvo, sigue durmiendo aún es pronto.

Cuando regresó de su mini escapada, encontró a la actriz al teléfono del hotel pidiendo el desayuno. La castaña se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, luego agarró una mano de la rubia y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

\- Después de desayunar podemos hacer lo que quieras o no hacer nada en absoluto. - dijo Madison cuándo dejó el teléfono.   
\- No hacer nada suena genial, llevo mucho tiempo sin tener un día para mí, así que hoy también será mi día libre.


	15. ¡Enséñamela!

Madison no bromeaba cuando dijo que necesitaba un litro de café antes de enfrentar su día. La actriz había pedido el desayuno preferido de Zoe, tortitas con jarabe de arce acompañadas con bacón y un bol de frutas, para beber café.

La castaña devoró con ansias el desayuno, no fue hasta que empezó con la macedonia que reparó en el hecho de que la actriz solo bebía café y miraba su móvil deslizando su dedo por la pantalla. Pinchó con el tenedor un par de trozos de frutos rojos y se lo ofreció a la rubia que en un principio la miró sin entender muy bien que pretendía, luego deslizó sus labios por el tenedor y recogió en su boca el alimento.

Masticó despacio dejando que el sabor de la fruta llenara su boca, para cuando tragó Zoe ya la estaba esperando con más. Repitieron el proceso tres veces más, introduciendo más tipos de frutas, luego la rubia negó con la cabeza. Aunque tenía ganas de obligarla a que terminara el bol, la castaña accedió y se lo comió ella.

\- Necesitas hablar de tus problemas con la comida con la psicóloga que te ha conseguido Cordelia.  
\- No tengo ningún problema – Contestó Madison sintiéndose atacada.  
\- Sé que crees que lo tienes controlado, pero lo de ayer – dijo Zoe mientras temblaba al recordarlo – no podías dejar de vomitar y además vi la sangre. Eso no es control, te estás haciendo daño Madison, necesitas dejar de hacerlo.

Madison sabía que tenía razón, la anorexia la estaba debilitando y la bulimia se estaba descontrolando, ya no podía comer nada sin pensar en que debía echarlo fuera rápidamente. Decididamente debía hacer algo, asintió firmemente prometiendo a Zoe en su mente que haría su mejor esfuerzo.

\- ¿Qué tal si pedimos cita para que nos den un masaje? Este hotel sabe cómo cuidar a sus huéspedes. - Dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

La actriz se alejó de la mesa donde habían desayunado para elegir la ropa que quería ponerse hoy. Zoe la agarró la mano y la separó del armario sentándolas en la cama.

\- Sé que no te gusta abrirte, pero necesitamos seguir hablando antes de tomarnos ese día libre.  
\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó sin comprender - ¿Por qué estás aquí Zoe?  
\- Estábamos preocupadas por ti, incluso Queenie alentó a Cordelia a que me dejara venir.  
\- ¿Tú estabas preocupada? – Susurró como avergonzada.  
\- Si y lo sigo estando – Zoe unió sus frentes - ¿Por qué no me cuentas quien te hizo esos moratones?  
\- Fui yo – dijo mientras se abrazaba para que Zoe viera que no le mentía, cada dedo cayó en uno de los cardenales – tuve un ataque de ansiedad fuerte hace un par de días. Aluciné con el infierno y me abracé con fuerza provocando que dejara mis dedos marcados.  
\- ¿Te ocurre a menudo? Las alucinaciones digo.  
\- No, no sé qué pudo haberlo detonado. Estaba desnudándome, apunto de bañarme y cuando me quite los zapatos estaba en el infierno, de verdad pensé que estaba allí.   
\- Cordelia y yo estábamos preocupadas por si te los había hecho algunos de los chicos con los que te acuestas.

Madison negó con la cabeza y unió sus manos con los de la castaña.

\- Todos están siendo amables conmigo, además no me acuesto con nadie, en realidad creo que puedo sentir mi virginidad crecer.

Zoe sonrió ante el comentario de la chica, eso estaba bien, la gustaba la Madison bocazas, la que no tenía miedo de hablar sobre cosas que a ella le harían enrojecer solo de pensarlo.

\- No debes creer todo lo que dicen en la televisión Zoe, mienten más que hablan.

Zoe llamó a Cordelia tiempo después mientras Madison bajaba a conseguir un par de masajes. En realidad la rubia había huido de la habitación con esa escusa, Zoe sabía que la actriz necesitaba recomponerse, así que sin preguntas aceptó la explicación y dejó que se marchara.

La conversación con Cordelia fue cuanto menos dolorosa para ella, podía escuchar que la preocupación de la Suprema se elevaba a niveles estratosféricos mientras le contaba lo que había podido averiguar. Cuando Madison volvió le pasó el teléfono para que hablara con la maestra. 

La Suprema la hizo prometer que la llamaría todos los días a partir ese momento, luego consiguió que la actriz accediera a que Zoe estuviera con ella hasta que volviera a casa. 

\- ¿Dónde te quedaras estas dos semanas? – preguntó a la castaña cuando colgó.  
\- Había pensado quedarme aquí contigo, así si me necesitas estaré a tu lado – Zoe vio como la chica asentía suavemente.  
\- La cama es lo suficiente grande para las dos y paso la mayor parte del tiempo trabajando, contigo aquí no se desperdiciara la habitación, pero debes saber que habrá días que llegue muy tarde o muy cansada para ser amable, esta película no está sacando lo mejor de mí.   
\- Lo sé, pero podré cuidar de ti y eso es lo único que importa ahora.

Por un segundo Madison se sintió querida, realmente apreciada. Zoe se iba a quedar aquí con ella, iba a dejar su vida casi perfecta para vivir en la locura que era la suya. Las ganas de abrazarla fueron tan grandes que sus brazos se sintieron electrificados, luego retomó la cordura y simplemente sonrió a la chica. 

\- Vamos Zoe, te he reservado un masaje de cuerpo completo y tu masajista debe preguntarse dónde estás.   
\- ¿Y tú? ¿No vas a tener uno?  
\- Sí, pero mi masajista esta ahora ocupada, no te preocupes mi masaje facial acabará al mismo tiempo que el tuyo.  
\- ¿Por qué no tomas un masaje completo como el mío?  
\- ¿Para sentirme pegajosa todo el día? No gracias.  
\- ¡Pero yo tampoco quiero sentirme así! 

Madison se encogió de hombros y sonrió mientras guiaba a la castaña por el hotel.

\- Tenías que haberlo dicho antes – dijo mientras se acercaba un poco más a la chica – te va a gustar Zoe, lo prometo, te sentirás como en una nube el resto del día.

Tras decir esto y sin que ninguna de las dos se lo esperara Madison besó la mejilla de la castaña, esta decidió no comentar nada cuando se separaron, sólo agarró su mano y continuó andando. Una hora después Zoe encontró a una sonriente Madison esperándola en el recibidor del hotel.

\- ¿Qué tal tu masaje?  
\- Aún no lo sé, huelo raro y siento que podría quedarme dormida aquí mismo. Pero realmente ha hecho que las ansiedades se vayan.

Llegando a la habitación que ahora compartían Zoe tropezó con su propio pie, provocando que su compañera se riera a carcajadas, la castaña intentó mirarla mal pero ante la risa de la chica solo pudo reír con ella.

\- Vamos bella durmiente, te ayudo a caminar dado que no eres capaz de andar recto. – Madison agarró a la castaña del brazo y negó con la cabeza – no quiero verte nunca después de haber fumado un porro.  
\- La marihuana me pone cachonda – contestó Zoe en un susurro.

Esta confesión solo hizo que la rubia se riera más alto, luego acostó a la chica en la cama y se echó junto a ella.

\- Ahora yo seré la cuchara grande, venga cierra los ojos y descansa.  
\- Soy más alta, se sentirá raro.  
\- Tranquila, ¿No te han dicho nunca que el tamaño no importa?

Madison la abrazó por la espalda dejando que un brazo cayera sobre el estómago de la chica, Zoe lo agarró y dejó que el mundo de diluyera y se apagara a su alrededor.

Las siguientes dos semanas y media Zoe las pasó como en un sueño, Madison la prestó su tarjeta de crédito quejándose de que no la podían ver con ella si seguía utilizando esos trajes de vieja. Además provecho para visitar diferentes museos como el Getty Center o el museo de arte contemporáneo. 

Fueron juntas a un par de fiestas y pudo comprobar como a Madison la encantaba ser alagada por diferentes hombres. Al principio un pinchazo de dolor recorrió su cuerpo cuando vio que Madison se dejaba adular pero enseguida pasó, porque al final con una sonrisa traviesa volvió envolviéndola en sus brazos y bailando pegado a ella, dejándolos a todos con la palabra en la boca.

Pero no todo fue bueno, Madison pasaba intensas jornadas grabando, lo que provocaba que apenas tuviera tiempo para comer o dormir. Y aunque parecida que tener a Zoe cerca hacia que mejorara aun tuvo ataques de pánico y momentos en los que corría al baño para vomitar lo poco que había conseguido comer.

Cuando el ultimo día de grabación acabó Zoe se alegró de que pudieran volver a la mansión. Habida una gran fiesta para el equipo de la película y la actriz estaba invitada como persona de honor pero a la castaña no le apetecía ir por lo que se encontraron tiradas en la cama toda la tarde viendo un programa de bromas.

\- Creo que debemos hablar antes de volver a casa mañana – dijo Zoe en un susurro, como si no quisiera que la rubia la oyera.  
\- ¿Hablar de qué? Creía que estábamos bien.   
Zoe apagó el televisor y se giró para mirar a los pozos de preocupación que ahora eran los ojos de Madison.  
\- Me dejaste muerta. ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto querías la supremacía?  
\- Si, la quería más que a nada, quería que todo ese poder llenar mis venas, quería poner de rodillas a todas las personas que no creyeron en mi o que me hicieron daño. Quería ser la maldita suprema y aun lo quiero. Pero lo primero que iba a hacer era revivirte, tenía pensado una gran escena en donde todas se humillarían para que os salvara a ti y a la señorita pantano. Entonces yo con un acto de buena voluntad os reviviría a las dos, iba a ser el primer acto de mi nueva y fabulosa vida.

Mientras la rubia hablaba ambas chicas se habían levantado de la cama y se encontraban una frente a la otra con el mueble en medio de ellas.

\- Creía… una parte de mi creía que así verías lo genial que era, que dejarías al muñeco Ken y volverías a ser mi amiga, la chica con la que me metí en más problemas de los que debería.  
\- Yo sabía lo maravillosa que eras Madison, todos lo sabíamos.  
\- Y aun así no soy suficiente – Madison cayó agotada en uno de los cómodos sillones que decoraban la sala.  
\- No lo eras, estaba enamorada del que creía que era el chico de mis sueños, creía no poder vivir sin él y tu ponías en riesgo nuestra relación. Pero eso es pasado, durante todo este tiempo en que no estabas maduré, entendí que Kyle no era perfecto y ahora puedo decir que estaba equivocada. Eras como un volcán que cuando explotaba destrozaba todo, no me daba cuenta de que era tu manera de pedir ayuda, nadie se dio cuenta. Pero ya no eres así y con ayuda de la Doctora Muñoz te sentirás aún mejor, ella podrá ayudarte.

Madison miró a la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos y esto provocó que Zoe sintiera que su corazón se encogía, se acercó a la chica y se agachó poniendo sus manos en las piernas de la chica.

\- Sigo siendo esa persona, sigo teniendo toda esa ira que quiere veros sangrar cuando me enfado. La única diferencia es que quiero ser mejor, intento se mejor, pero a veces no sé cómo, no sé si quiera si lo consigo alguna vez. – Madison agacho la cabeza con la intención de esconderse de Zoe.  
\- Lo eres – la castaña levanto la cabeza de la actriz para que la mirara – haces tu mejor esfuerzo y consigues ser mejor persona, esto solo es el principio, necesitas ayuda, eso no es algo malo, significa que has sido fuerte demasiado tiempo y ahora necesitas ser vulnerable. ¿Sabes por qué sé que eres mejor? – Madison negó con la cabeza- porque cuando estoy contigo solo quiero hacer esto.

Zoe unió sus labios con los de Madison, despacio, dejando que la chica entendiera lo que estaba ocurriendo, sintió los de la rubia moviéndose en sintonía. Ambas querían mostrar con el beso todos los sentimientos que no podían expresar con palabras, tanto los buenos como los malos. La actriz fue la primera en separarse, sonrió y acarició la mejilla de Zoe.

\- Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir.

La castaña se cambió en la habitación y Madison se escabulló al baño para ponerse el pijama, cuando volvió a la habitación Zoe ya estaba en la cama esperándola.

\- ¿Sabes lo que echo de menos?  
\- ¿El qué?- respondió la rubia aproximándose a la cama  
\- Verte paseándote en bragas por toda la habitación, con toda esa dignidad que solías desprender. ¿Por qué dejaste de hacerlo?  
\- No quiero que la veas – esta fue la ocasión de Madison de susurrar con la intención de que la otra chica no la oyera.  
\- ¿A quién?  
\- Mi cicatriz, la que divide mi cuerpo en dos, no quiero que nadie la vea, es horrenda.  
\- Enséñamela.


	16. Susurros en una habitación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !IMPORTANTE!
> 
> No se si lo sabéis pero España esta pasando la tercera ola del Coronovirus. Esto hace que llegue a casa cansada y sin ganas de ponerme a escribir así que he decidido tomarme unas pequeñas vacaciones de subir capítulos. Prometo que en cuanto tenga tres o cuatro capítulos escritos volveré, no estoy abandonando este fic. 
> 
> Nada más que decir disfrutad del capítulo.

Tras unos segundos de duda Madison se quitó la camiseta frente a ella dejando su torso desnudo menos por el hecho de que la cicatriz se encontraba tapada por una gasa. Zoe agarró la mano de la rubia y la guió para que se acostara en la cama, luego alzó la mano para retirar el apósito, pero Madison puso la suya encima haciéndoselo imposible.

\- Confía en mi – dijo la castaña quintando la mano.

Despacio fue exponiendo la razón de la vergüenza de Madison, ante ella apareció la cicatriz, era roja y había zonas un poco abultadas donde se unía la piel. Empezaba un poco más abajo del cuello y terminaba al llegar al final de sus pechos. 

Zoe permitió que sus ojos vagaran por el resto del pecho de la chica, podía ver en su piel pequeñas cicatrices pálidas, sabía que tenían una historia pero no quería estropear esto haciendo que la chica se sintiera aún más vulnerable.

Por el contrario bajo su mirada hacia el vientre plano de la chica, luego volvió a subir sus ojos para encontrarse con los pechos de la chica, sus pezones eran dos cúspides alzándose en el aire. “¿Tendrá frio?” se preguntó la castaña mientras acariciaba despacio la mejilla de la chica. 

\- ¿Sabes lo que veo en tu cicatriz? – Madison negó con la cabeza.- Veo tu fuerza – Zoe acompaño la frase besando el principio del marca.

Por un segundo la actriz dejo de respirar para luego soltar el aire en un suspiro. Zoe alzó los ojos encontrándose con los de la rubia.

\- ¿Te duele?  
\- No – susurró la actriz.

Zoe volvió a la posición anterior.

\- Veo aquello que te hizo que ahora estés conmigo, en esta habitación - la volvió a besar un poco más abajo, pero aun siguiendo la línea que formaba su herida. – Veo tu valentía.

Esta vez la besó en medio de sus tetas y a la vez rozó su pezón derecho con sus dedos, Madison soltó un pequeño sonido entre sorpresa y gemido. Mientras rodaba el pezón entre sus dedos y jugaba con el otro pecho besó el último trozo de cicatriz mientras seguía susurrando.

\- Veo tus ganas de vivir - dijo acompañándolo de un beso justo por encima del ombligo – y de ser feliz – siguió con otro debajo de él – veo todo el tiempo que tenemos para pasar juntas.

Besó el hueso de la cadera de Madison y a la vez apretó entre sus dedos el pezón de la chica. Un gemido lastimero llenó la habitación, haciendo que la castaña sonriera, luego Zoe besó el otro hueso y siguió hablando.

\- Veo cada una de las aventuras que viviremos y no puedo tener más ganas de que ocurran.

Con eso mordió suavemente el hueso provocando que la chica la llamara entre susurros. Zoe alzó la cabeza y vio que Madison se encontraba sonrojada, al verlo la castaña subió por su cuerpo y la beso con fuerza. 

Madison sabía a fama, a tabaco y a desesperación, una mezcla que la dejaba goteando entre las piernas. Las manos de la rubia se movieron para quitarle la parte de arriba del pijama y tras conseguirlo el resto de la ropa de ambas salió volando por la habitación entre besos y risas.

La actriz intentó ponerse encima pero la castaña la obligó a mantenerse quieta capturando sus muñecas y alzándolas sobre su cabeza.

\- Estate quieta o te prometo que te ataré y dejaré que sufras viendo como me toco.- La rubia asintió sin nada más que decir ante la declaración. –Se una buena chica y ten tus manos ahí. 

La castaña volvió a los besos desordenados repartiéndolos por todo el cuerpo sin ningún orden aparente, uno en el cuello, otro en la fosa del codo, otro sobre un pecho…

Madison se retorcía intentando que la Zoe bajara rápidamente, molesta de que no se mantuviera tranquila la castaña la mordió uno de los muslos indicándola que parara, pero esto solo provocó que la rubia se retorciera aún más e intentara cerrar sus piernas entorno a la cabeza de Zoe, esta obligó a la chica a abrirlas y la miró desde su posición.

\- Dime Madison ¿quieres que pase la lengua por aquí? – Acompañó sus palabras con el roce de dos dedos por su centro, la actriz asintió con fervor – y ¿Cómo se piden las cosas?  
\- Por favor, por favor Zoe, por favor solo puedes poner tu lengua en mi coño.

La castaña accedió al pedido y cuando sus labios la besaron dulcemente en el clítoris Madison no puedo más que gemir y guiarla sobre lo que necesitaba.

Zoe hizo todo lo que le decía, besó, lamió y mordisqueo suavemente a la chica mientras veía como se iba deshaciendo ante sus caricias, cuando supo que estaba cerca de correrse la penetró con uno de sus dedos con suavidad y tras unos pocos golpes se ganó el primer orgasmo de la noche.

Una vez que la castaña estuvo segura de que la actriz había bajado a la tierra empezó a mover su dedo, que aún se encontraba dentro, despacio comprobando que la chica pudiera soportar otro orgasmo.

\- Más, más. 

Zoe introdujo otro dentro de Madison y aumentó un poco la velocidad pero sin llegar al ritmo que quería la rubia. Insatisfecha la actriz gimoteó sobre su necesidad y sobre las torturas que la haría si no la hacía correrse rápidamente.

\- Eres insaciable – y con ello metió otro dedo, fue recompensada con un galimatías inteligible por parte de la rubia que otra vez empezó a retorcerse y a tocar su clítoris en busca de mayores sensaciones.

La castaña poco a poco empezó a aumentar la velocidad, dejando que el orgasmo fuera formándose despacio, obligando a que la chica parara de tocarse para que no llegara demasiado rápido, quería que disfrutara de la subida. Cuando estuvo segura de que tendría un gran orgasmo curvo sus dedos en cada retirada. Todo junto hizo que en unos pocos minutos la actriz gritara su nombre y alzara las caderas al cielo, luego cayó pesadamente contra el colchón.

Esta vez tardo más tiempo en recuperase y mientras lo hacia Zoe retiro sus dedos delicadamente. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro de su compañera.

\- ¿Por qué te ríes?  
\- Pones una cara muy graciosa cuando te corres.  
\- Imbécil – Madison alcanzó uno de los cojines que aún se mantenían sobre la cama y lo lanzó contra ella pero Zoe lo cogió antes de que le golpeara en la cara.  
\- Es muy graciosa pero también es tremente hermosa – tras decir esto la beso y se dejó caer a su lado.  
\- Necesito un minuto para continuar.

La castaña volvió a sonreír y se relajó contra ella pero enseguida notó que Madison se movía.

\- Abre tus piernas y dobla la derecha mientras mantienes la izquierda extendida, necesito acomodarme entre ellas – Zoe obedeció y la actriz se colocó sobre ella haciendo que sus sexos se tocaran, colocó las manos de la castaña sobre sus cadera y comenzó a balancearse creando una fricción casi enloquecedora.

Al poco tiempo ambas mujeres gemían e intentaban moverse en sincronía con la intención de llegar al orgasmo a la vez, pero tanta prisa tenían que a veces provocaban que se des-coordinaran sus movimientos. Zoe exasperada situó una de sus manos en medio de ellas aumentando así la presión para ambas y con la otra instó a Madison a que se moviera con mayor rapidez.

Fue la castaña quien llegó primero, haciendo que la rubia tras un momento de quietud aumentara sus movimientos buscando su placer. Una vez que ambas acabaron Madison se separó y unió sus labios aferrándose a Zoe, cuando la actriz bostezó la castaña tomó el control de la situación y las colocó bajo las mantas obligándola a cerrar los ojos y a que descansara.

\- Buenas noches Madi. 

La vuelta a la mansión fue una de las experiencias más lujosas que Zoe había vivido. La productora alquiló un jet privado para llevarlas a Nueva Orleans y luego una limusina que recorrió sus calles hasta la casa. En todo este tiempo Madison parecía encontrarse mentalmente muy lejos de allí pero a la vez físicamente se pegó a Zoe todo lo que pudo, agarrando su mano o apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

\- Recuerda, vamos a tomarnos el regreso poco a poco, hablaras con Cordelia sobre tu terapia y pedirás ayuda en cualquier momento que lo necesites – dijo Zoe antes de bajar del coche. 

Cordelia las recibió con abrazos y besos para ambas, contenta de tenerlas entre sus brazos otra vez. Luego las guio por la casa hasta el comedor donde un gran “BIENVENIDAS A CASA” colgaba en el techo. 

\- Creíamos que volveríais antes, hemos preparado más comida de la que somos capaces de meter en nuestros cuerpos por lo que podéis comer hasta que explotéis – dijo la Suprema sonriendo a las chicas. – Ahora todas están desperdigadas por la casa, así que después deberíais saludar a todo el mundo. Misty ha vuelto y tiene muchas ganas de verte Zoe. 

Cordelia se sentó frente a ellas con una taza de té mientras veía como la castaña engullía la comida casera mientras la actriz picoteaba y esparcía la suya por el plato. La Suprema abrió la boca para regañar a la chica pero sintió como alguien le pegaba una patada por debajo de la mesa. Miro a Zoe sorprendida, esta negó con la cabeza y comprendió que debía dejar su lucha para otro momento. 

El teléfono de Madison sonó escandalosamente asustando a las tres mujeres, la rubia lo recogió y vio que era un mensaje de un número oculto. Lo abrió curiosa, “Te estaba esperando” al mensaje le acompañaba dos fotos donde se veía como Zoe y ella llegaban al a mansión y se encaminaban hacia ella. Estaban hechas por alguien que se debía encontrar en la acera frente a la escuela.

La piel de la rubia se erizó, las alarmas de su mente se encendieron obligándola a dejar de comer. Una mano la agarró el hombro, se giró para mirar a Zoe que se encontraba preocupada. 

\- ¿Quién es? – Madison estuvo a punto de negar pero la castaña continuó – Confiar, ¿Recuerdas? Es lo primero que ibas a hacer cuando volvieras, confiar en mí y en Cordelia.

Madison asintió aun asustada y con reticencia pasó el teléfono a la Suprema, que leyó el mensaje y observó las fotos detenidamente.

\- ¿Es la primera vez?  
\- No, la primera vez fue meses atrás, después de estar en el hospital, recibí unos cuantos más hasta que fui a filmar, pararon entonces creía que se había cansado de que le ignorara. He intentado bloquear mi móvil pero no lo he conseguido.  
\- Hay que denunciar – declaró tajante la Suprema pero Madison empezó a negar.  
\- No, no, no, nada de policía, no quiero a nadie investigando mi vida.   
\- Pero Madison, te están acosando, debemos ponernos en contacto con las autoridades, esto no es nada supernatural, es alguien intentando meterte miedo.   
\- Por favor Cordelia, no puedo estar en medio de otro escándalo.

Exasperada Cordelia aceptó y guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo.

\- Esta bien, te conseguiremos otro teléfono, con un número diferente y a este le daremos de baja. Espero que así esto se acabe, si no habrá que tomar medidas más contundentes.


	17. Mas que una explicación es una escusa

Media hora después las chicas acabaron de comer, Zoe se dirigió al salón para saludar a las alumnas que allí se encontraban, Madison intentó seguirla pero Cordelia se interpuso en su camino.

\- Es hora de que dejes a Zoe estar tranquila, acompáñame a la otra casa quiero enseñarte lo que hemos hecho en tu ausencia.

Avergonzada por su necesidad de seguir al a castaña dejó que la mayor la guiara por la nueva casa. La planta de abajo había sido transformada para que hubiera un pequeño salón, una sala de estudios llena de mesas, sillas y estanterías y una sala de música, en medio de esta estaba el antiguo piano de pared del sótano.

\- Esta insonorizada y puede ser cerrada con llave desde dentro para que nadie te moleste si eso es lo que quieres, arriba hay cuatro habitaciones, - dijo mientras subían por las escaleras. - por supuesto una es para ti, trasladaremos aquí solo a las alumnas mayores que sean más maduras, por lo que solo ocuparemos por ahora una de las otras. Seguiréis comiendo y teniendo las clases la mansión pero vivir aquí os permitiréis tener algo más privacidad y libertad. Como eres la mayor tú serás la encargada de que se sigan respetando las normas de la academia.

Madison sabía lo que significaba eso, la suprema no solo la estaba dando un lugar donde sentirse más cómoda sino que además la estaba dando una responsabilidad calculada, como había dicho había elegido con antelación que alumnas eran aptas para vivir lejos de la supervisión continua de la Suprema, solo las más responsables. Por lo que en realidad solo debería controlarrse a sí misma y tal vez solucionar algún problema menor, pero si salía bien más alumnas se trasladarían, más alumnas más problemas, más responsabilidad y aun así la rubia estaba nerviosa por salir exitosamente en la prueba.

Cordelia le enseño el resto de la casa, las habitaciones de las alumnas estaban ya preparadas con camas, armarios y mesas, pero la suya estaba limpia, ni siquiera había un pequeño rastro de polvo. No era una habitación enorme pero entraría bien una cama y aun tendría espacio para poner más muebles, como un tocador y un armario grande, además del empotrado que ya había. Lo mejor era que no debería compartir el baño con nadie, lo que mejoraba enormemente su situación actual.

\- Te he traído unas revistas para que elijas los muebles.   
\- Llamaré a un buen diseñador, quiero muebles de diseño, no prefabricados.   
\- Y yo quiero un viaje a la India, adivina quien tiene más posibilidades de conseguir lo que quiere.   
\- ¡Tengo dinero para contratar a quien quiera!   
\- No se trata de dinero, se trata de que vives en una comunidad y todas sois iguales, así que arréglate con lo que hay en las revistas.

Madison decidió que no quería una batalla por esto, sobre todo porque sabía que no podía ganarla. Elegiría los muebles de esas revistas y compraría un buen colchón, tenía buen busto, sabría cómo darle su toque a la habitación.

La noche se hizo provocando que Zoe se sintiera sola en su cama. En las dos semanas que había compartido habitación con Madison se había acostumbrado a oír su respiración y sentir su calor cuando la chica se encogía contra ella dormida. Y ahora, su propia habitación le parecía un lugar extraño, Cordelia se había encargado de sepáralas nada más llegar, en un intento porque no se consumieran la una a la otra, para que puedan recuperar la vida y la intimidad que he perdido esas semanas.

La castaña sabía que necesita hablar con alguien sobre Madison, caminó descalza por toda la casa en busca de la única persona con la que podría hablar sin tener que ocultar nada.

La Suprema se encontró en la cama leyendo unos documentos, los dejó de lado en cuanto la vio entrar. Zoe se sintió un poco avergonzada por necesitar tanto que alguien la escuchara pero ya estaba aquí. Se había olvidado tanto de sus necesidades por satisfacer las de Madison que ahora estaba viniendo rápidamente a su cabeza. Antes de que pudiera impedirlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, haciendo que la habitación se pusiera borrosa.

\- ¡Ey! Zoe ¿Qué ocurre? - exclamó Cordelia preocupada.   
\- ¿Puedo echarme contigo?

La suprema asintió y apartó la sabana para dejar que la chica se echara junto a ella. Al principio la castaña solo pudo llorar mientras Cordelia la abrazaba.

\- Está bien, déjalo salir, estoy aquí.

Una vez que la chica se relajó en sus brazos comenzó a contar todo aquello que poco a poco había hecho mella en su interior.

\- Madison está muy mal, yo intenté que comiera y que durmiera lo suficiente, pero a veces no lo conseguía y solo podía ver como se autodestruía en cada oportunidad que tenía. Me he sentido tan impotente todo este tiempo.

Zoe volvió a llorar, la Suprema preocupada por la chica la meció un poco entre sus, sabía que esas dos semanas he sido duras para la castaña pero no esperaba que las cosas con la actriz estuvieran tan mal, hizo una nota mental para llamar con la psicóloga que había encontrado.

\- Has sido tan buena niña cuidando a Madison, estoy tan orgullosa de ti…

Zoe alzó sus ojos inundados e intentó parar los sollozos que hacían temblar su cuerpo, para poder continuar hablando.

\- Hay más, nosotras… Madison y yo no acostamos, sé que me dijiste que no tomara decisiones precipitadas con ella pero deseaba hacerlo. - Cordelia sonrió ante la revelación.   
\- Está bien cielo, sabía que podía ocurrir. Si es lo que queríais, es exactamente lo que debería de ocurrir. Amas a Madison, yo también lo hago, es difícil ver cuán rota puede llegar a estar pero una vez que lo ves no puedes dejar de ver los filos de su forma de ser y su fuerza por avanzar.

Cordelia observo el rostro de la castaña que se encontró mojado y rojo, lleno de arrugas y también estaba bastante despeinada por el llanto. Besó su cara haciendo que la chica se tranquilizara con cada una de sus caricias, por último beso sus labios con un pequeño contacto.

Una vez que Zoe se encontró reconfortada volvió a su habitación sintiéndose mucho mejor, se dejó caer en la cama y durmió durante toda la noche sintiéndose otra vez en casa.

Cuando el reloj interno despertó a Cordelia a la mañana siguiente se sintió exhausta por el día anterior, todas las emociones mezcladas con el miedo de las últimas semanas.

Dispuesta a comenzar su rutina fue a despertar a la rubia para que volviera a trabajar con ella recogiendo el desastre que ella hacia todos los días, pero al llegar al pequeño dormitorio se encontró con una habitación vacía, la cama estaba hecha y las maletas estaban escondidas en algún lugar. Era como si Madison no hubiera pasado la noche en ella, lo único que indicaba que lo había hecho era que la ventana estaba abierta y en la poyata había quince colillas en una especie de cenicero hecho con una lata.

  
Bajó las escaleras buscando a la chica, pero a la única que encontró levantada fue a Misty husmeando en un libro de concina.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo tan temprano levantada?   
\- Soñé con una comida que me daba mi abuela y me puse a buscar entre estos viejos libro la receta. Si encontró todo los ingredientes podría prepararlo para cenar mañana.   
\- Está bien, oye ¿has visto a Madison? No está en su cuarto y estoy preocupada.   
\- Ha salido hace un rato, farfullando algo de que necesita un móvil nuevo. A cogido tu coche y se ha ido ¿no te lo dijo?   
\- No, hablare con ella cuando vuelva sobre estas escapadas.

Madison pasó todo el día de compras, aparte del móvil no había nada más que necesitara pero la sola idea de volver a la mansión hacia que un nudo se asentara en su estómago. Sabía que si volvía haría algún escándalo por alguna tontería y no quería tener a Cordelia detrás de ella todo el día.

Todas sus tensiones empezaron ayer, había ido a la habitación de Zoe en medio de la noche con la idea de dormir junto a ella, pero no se encontraron en su cama, por lo qu4e decidió ir a ver a Cordelia.

Encontró allí a Zoe balbuceando su nombre y llorando desconsoladamente, al verlo algo dentro de Madison se rompió, quería estar con ella y abrazarla como ella había echo las semanas anteriores. Pero también sabia que era culpa suya que la castaña estuviera así y esto provocó que sus inseguridades y las voces de su cabeza se alzaran. No podía oír lo que hablaban pero no le hizo falta porque la voz de su padre se lo dijo.

\- Eres una sucia y una asquerosa, está llorando porque se ha acostado contigo y se odia por ello, deberías arrodillarte y pedirla perdón por toda la mugre con la que la impregnaste.

Madison volvió a su habitación y paso la noche en vela fumando y pensando en Zoe, cuando llego la mañana tenía un enorme dolor de cabeza y la extraña sensación de querer romper algo.

No es hasta después de cenar que volvió de su aventura con un montón de bolsas en sus manos. Cuando entró la mansión se encontró en silencio, solo la luz del despacho de Cordelia se filtraba por la rendija de la puerta. Despacio intentando hacer el menor ruido posible cruzó el piso y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

Si conseguía llegar a su habitación sin encontrarse con nadie se salvaría de que la Suprema la gritara por su desaparición. Sonrió al llegar a la puerta de su cuarto y haciendo el menor ruido posible se escabulló hacia dentro, su yo interno bailaba de felicidad por salirse de la suya por el momento, ya pensaría en como calmar a Cordelia al día siguiente.

La luz de la habitación se encendió en el momento que dejo las compras en el suelo de su habitación, quemándola los ojos por un segundo. Cuando recuperó la vista toda la emoción salió por la ventana al encontrarse con la Suprema sentada en su cama. En sus manos sujetaba un cepillo de madera, al verlo las manos de Madison empezaron a sudar.

\- Tengo una explicación - dijo sin separarse de la puerta.   
\- ¿De verdad? Me encantaría oírla.   
\- Necesitaba salir, yo me sentía nerviosa y todo era demasiado, así que me fui para no joderla. - las palabras salieron rápidamente de su boca casi sin tiempo para respirar.   
\- Más que una explicación es una excusa Madison, estábamos muy preocupadas por ti. Cogiste mi coche sin permiso, pasaste todo el día fuera de casa, no te pusiste en contacto con nosotros en ningún momento, Zoe estaba desconsolada y no pudo ni comer, y tu disculpa es que estabas nerviosa.

Cordelia estaba enfadada y lo entendía pero no la estaba escuchando, hubiera sido peor quedarse que lo que había hecho, tal vez debería haber llamado o dejar una nota diciendo donde iba a estar pero no tenía ningún derecho a darle una reprimenda cuando estaba haciendo lo mejor . Esos pensamiento solo la hizo sentir atacada, no podía ser castigada por vivir su vida como quisiera.

\- Bueno, soy una persona libre Cordelia, no puedes encerrarme en un castillo, ni castigarme o amenazarme con castigarme si no hago exactamente lo que tú quieres. Para eso tienes a todas las demás a tu disposición, estoy segura de que Zoe o Misty estarán encantados de arrodillarse y dejar que manejes su vida.

La Suprema no perdió la calma ante la contestación de la rubia, dejó el cepillo en la cama y junto sus manos pasivamente.

\- Tienes dos opciones en estos momentos, disculparte, contarme realmente porque huiste de la casa y aceptar tu castigo o…

Antes de que Cordelia acabara la frase Madison se dio la vuelta e intento de abrir la puerta para escapar, esta se mantuvo cerrada todo el tiempo que tiro de ella para salir.

\- Sera por las malas entonces.

Madison sintió a Cordelia en su mente hurgando y obligándola a avanzar hacia ella, se de subió la falda y bajo las bragas dejando su culo desnudo, luego se colocó sobre las rodillas de la mayor. La rubia intentó levantarse y el hecho de no poder hacerlo la hizo sentir humillada e indefensa, como cuando su madre le daba palizas por comer "demasiado".

Empezó a llorar desesperada, pero esto no hizo que la Suprema se alejara de su decisión, merecía ser castigada por todo el nerviosismo que había traído a la casa, solo porque quería darse un paseo. Madison la sintió rozando su trasero en una dulce caricia.

\- Creí que ya habíamos pasado por esto, creía que entendías que voy a cuidarte, a preocuparme ya castigarte cuando te portes mal. Creía que entendías que no puedes salir de las sanciones con una rabieta y que hacer un berrinche solo hará que te castigue más fuerte. Voy a castigarte y mañana cuando ambas estemos más tranquilas hablaremos sobre todo esto y también de cuando vas a ir a la Psicóloga.

Tras esto bajó su mano contra el culo de la chica y se maravilló de como desde el primer golpe la piel lechosa se enrojecía. Volvió a golpearla con fuerza, una y otra vez, y mientras lo hacía podía sentir como la fuerza y la magia de la chica luchaba contra la suya.

Esto no le gustó a Cordelia, pues desde que implantó el sistema de castigos, todos ellos tenían una cosa en común y era que las alumnas no luchaban por salir de sus brazos si no que cuando la sanción empezaba lo aceptaban y solo se preocupaban de llorar y de pedir perdón.

Las veces que había castigado a la actriz ese había sido también el patrón y que ahora no ocurriera era algo que preocupaba a la maestra muchísimo, pues solo significaba que el castigo no estaba sirviendo, sino todo lo contrario podía provocar que Madison se revelara aún más .

Sabiendo esto paró de golpearla, había pensado acabar pegándola con el cepillo, peor no tenía caso, tenía que encontrar una forma de llegar a Madison y de hacerla saber que la amaba y que los castigos eran para recordarla lo que debía y no debía hacer.

Valorando la situación levantó a la chica y la ayudó a meterse en la cama. Cordelia sabía que necesita ayuda, por lo que se hizo una nota mental recordándose que debía hablar con la doctora Rodríguez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaaaa 
> 
> Hola solo a visaros de que no he escrito todo lo que hubiera querido pero tengo otro capítulo entero escrito y la mitad del siguiente, así que el lunes que viene también habrá actualización. Espero que todos estéis bien y a salvo.


End file.
